All's Fair In Love and War
by KeikoDa'Kitteh
Summary: AU. Humanized. Skipper and the team move to Manhatten Park while on a mission to catch a serial killer who is presumed to be in NY. Manhatten is infested with cruel gang members and a supposed Mafia whom could be hiding the murderer. So when Skipper meets Marlene, his new cute and naive neighbor, the mission becomes even more difficult. Contains Skilene, Koris and surprise pairing.
1. The Letter

All's Fair In Love and War

Chapter 1: The Letter

29 year old Blake Fischer was silently sitting on his old porch with a cup of coffee in his hand,enjoying the cool breeze and cloudless skies. Everything was beautiful in North Carolina at the time, more specifically the nature. The scent of pine wafted into his nostrils as he surveyed the forest like terrain around him.

This was whole new setting to him. He would usually be surrounded by busy streets and cars instead of trees and wildlife. Blake let a content sigh escape his lips before taking a sip from his coffee mug, letting the warm liquid trickle down his throat.

Blake Fischer was a slightly stocky fellow and his chest was a bit wide. He had saphire coloured eyes that could easily intimidate the toughest of criminals. He had a full head of slick black hair, combed back neatly into it's place. He wore a white dress shirt, a black unbuttoned blazer, dressy black pants, and black dress shoes.

Blake and his team, which he had formed 9 odd years ago, were going around the country tracking down the most dangerous of criminals. He was the most skilled out of the four, and had trained in the military, so he was obviously the leader. The whole actual purpose of coming to North Carolina was to catch a serial killer/cannibal that was on the run. All clues led to the small state.

The morning was still pretty peaceful, very odd. His team should be awake by now. Just as he was about to get up to check on them, small explosions rang throughout the aged house. Blake's head spun around as a teenage boy stumbled into veiw, coughing and sputtering as he pushed open the screen door.

"Status Lewis!" Blake ordered, slowly nearing the boy. Lewis leaned onto the wall behind him for support before speaking,"Would in the middle make sense?"

Lewis Parker was a 13 year and was also unknowingly Blake's godson, so safety was the captain's number one priority for the 13 year old. Lewis had messy black hair that almost fell over his big baby blue eyes. He was wearing a white hoodie, black Converse, and tight black jeans (since Blake had insisted that Skinny jeans were meant for women).

Lewis had joined the team at a very young age. He wasn't actually asked to join, more like forced. With a commando as your guardian, being trained like a military cadet was bound to happen anyways, and the team needed a Private...

The brit was still having trouble trying to stop his wild coughing fit. Blake handed the team's private the rest of his coffee, the youth nodded and frantically reached out for the mug. He began to chug down the now cold liquid, spitting it out and started couphing all over again.

Blake shook his head and pat the boy's back. The slightly stocky man peared into the house,"Blast Rico! How many times have I told you NOT to use explosives inside the house?!"

Rico crossed his beefy arms over his chest,"Wasn't me!"

Rico Westbrook was a very large 24 year old man who could pull anything he desired practically out of thin air. He weilded a large black mohawk nad had green/blue eyes. He wore red goggles around his neck(explosive purposes), a black T-Shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and black Cargo shorts with small pockets littered all over it.

Rico had once been a mercenary, working for one of the team's most dangerous enemy since he was a teenager. Blake had actually saved the neglected younger man while on a mission. If he hadn't been there at that exact moment, Rico might have lost more than just his ability to talk.

"Victor," The team's weapons expert looked towards the door that led to the scientist's lab (which was currently the basemeant). Smoke was seeping through the bottom of the door.

Blake walked towards the lab, the door swishing open with just a simple twist of the wrist. Victor was writing on his clipboard when he let out a groan in annoyance."Gah! Forgot to add the 2!" The strategist mummbled, fummbling with something on his desk

Victor K. Mcloud was 27 year old scientist, and was also the strategist of the team. He had striking ice blue eyes and neat black hair that was slicked back, unless it was being pulled at out of frustration. He wore a navy blue dress shirt, dressy black pants, and black dress shoes. While working in his lab, though, he usually wore a lab coat ontop of it all.

The luitenant was currently talking to himself while writing on his whiteboard. Blake, Rico, and Lewis could easily make out a green figure on the steel counter.

"Uh, Victor?" Lewis called, causing the older man to frantically erase the writing on the board with the sleeve on his white lab coat. Victor chuckled nervously as he turned to face his comrades."Uh, er, yes?"

"There you are! What I tell you- What is that?" Blake intimidating gaze turned to the green blob. "Jiggles?" Rico asked, only to find a flustered Victor trying to hush him without actually speaking. Lewis bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the scene before him.

"Biscuits and gravy! I told you to get rid of it back in Chacago!" Blake growled angirly and gestured to Jiggles."Remember what happened because of these creepy little things?!"

Victor was about to reply when he heard a faint 'Clank' in the distance. His thoughts were proven when Rico spoke up,"Mail!" he grunted and pointed towards the postal carrier."Mailmans here!" The brit announced, excitemeant lacing his voice.

The four darted towards the mailbox, today was the day would be relocated to a different town. They usually were only located to dangerous cities, and stay until they help clean it up (cleaning it of crimminals).

Blake made it to the metal container first, and pulled out a manilla colored envelope. He tore open the envelope and pulled out a letter.

Capttain Blake Fincher,  
You and your team are being moved to a city that is actually in need of your assistance. While there, you are to continue your search on the notorious Savio Ampelio.

The city you are being relocated to his Manhatten, New York. Your temporary home is on 1386 Feather St, Manhatten Park. See to it at once that you begin packing your posessions.'  
Sincerely,  
General Briant

Private Lewis was the first to speak,"So... When do we leave, exactly?" Victor eyed him strangely before replying.

"You seem awfully eager, Lewis."

"I can meet some new friends?" The youth defended, though only happy that they'll be able to go back to the busy city streets.

Penguins live in Antartica, it's their natural habitat. Well, crammed cities are his, and he missed everything about them.


	2. Names and Huligans

**Chapter 2: Names and Huligans  
**

The boys had started packing after reading the manilla letter, finally finishing after a few days of tiring manual labor. Victor  
leaned against the moving van and Lewis leaned against him as they both tried not to fall from exhaustion. Rico was sprawled across the dirt floor, trying his best to stay awake.

Blake wiped away a bead of sweat that had formed itself over his brow before speaking,"Alrighty boys, looks like we're set for  
lift off. Lewis will come with me to clean out any hoodlums, Victor and Rico will drive the moving van."

The lower ranking males gave a lazy salute, picked up their loaded pistols, and trudged towards their positions. Blake unrolled  
his sleeves and put on his blazer before motioning the brit to follow.

Lewis silently quivered, he would be in the same car as Blake. A death sentence. His captain was always the dangerous  
driver, always the one to burn rubber, quite literally at times.

While in his thoughts, Lewis unknowingly hadn't even moved. The lead detective was becoming impatient,"You coming or not?  
I'm sure you don't wanna stay here with all the creepy crawlers that come out at night..." The youngest recruit swallowed hard and hesitantly complied.

Lewis slowly pulled on the black handle and got inside of the speedy car, sinking into the leather seat. The child looked over  
to the driver's seat, waiting for his captain to strap himself in. Blake got settled in before speaking,"Comfortable there Lewis?"  
The passenger for the day unknowingly had his shoes on the dashboard. Lewis lowered his feet and apoligized.

The captain smirked as he set his eyes on the gravel road and stepped on the gas petal, causing the Porsche to drift onto  
the street and Lewis to squeal. Blake must have feet made of lead because when Lewis looked out the window, they were already on the freeway.

xXxXxXx

Blake was slowly going up and down the streets, trying to match up the adresses. The neighborhood didn't look dangerous at  
all, as a matter of fact, it looked like the most peaceful community in all of Manhatten. Children ran on the cement sidewalks, laughter ringing through the streets. The houses had lushes green lawns, lined with small, colorful gardens. White picket  
fences seperated the two story buildings from one another.

Lewis had finally gotten a hold of himself, now able to look out of the window without getting dizzy. The boy's eyes widened in awe, this was his dream home! But, why would the General send them here? This place didn't seem dangerous at all!

And as if on cue, two large men in a rusty pick up truck whizzed by, Budlight in their large hands. Both were laughing almost maniacly as they drove down the street, barely missing the children. They finally left, swirving around the corner and leaving memorable skid marks. Both detectives had wide eyes, both very surprised. Okay, they may need help. Especially with all these children around.

xXxXxXx

They had finally made it to their temporary housing. The building was a baige colour with brown widow panes, brown garage doors, and a brown front door. The lawn was nice and healthy and there was a pool in the backyard.

Lewis wanted to run into the obviously new house, wanting to pick out his room first. Natural instinct for a child around his age. He was already half way up the steps when a female's voice interuppted,"Hey, you guys the newbies?"

The military trained 13 year old spun around and pointed his loaded pistol at the girl, who took a few nervous steps back. Blake placed a hand on Lewis' shoulder, a comforting gesture."And what if we are?" Blake retorted, young Lewis nodding in the backround.

The girl shrugged,"Just wanted to know atleast know my neighbor's names." At first, Lewis wasn't able to get a good look at her, but now that his heart wasn't racing, he actually got to examine her a bit more.

The girl had golden brown hair that was shoulder length and in curls, long bangs moved the left side of her face. She was wearing a black V-neck, a slim yellow jacket, grey Skinny jeans, and yellow vans to match. Her eyes were a bright jade hue, standing out from the rest of her features. She was only a bit shorter than Lewis himself, but looked a bit older as well.

"What's your name?" Lewis tried to sound intimidating, just in case she was working for some sort of gang, but was failing miserably. His British accent didn't help any either.

"My name is Anna, but everyone calls me Keiko," Keiko replied nonchalontly. Blake began to observe her every move, trying to pin point any possible weapons. But, she was absolutely clean and it was only his paranoia acting up.

The brit smiled kindly, but it soon faded."Oh! Please excuse my manners, my name is Le-" Instead of finishing his sentence with the rest of his name, he ended it with a small yelp. Blake had slapped him upside the head, and it wasn't very pleasant.

Did the youngest recruit expect Blake just to give their personal information out all willy nilly? Didn't the kid know his legal guardian better? The lead detective had to come up with false information and fast.

The saphire hued eyes frantically searched for an answer or an easy way out. Thats when they landed on a little girl no older  
than 5 eating a sandwhich and sitting on the curb. A PB&J if you wanted to get more into detail. Blake's mind was filled with thoughts, 'PB&J... Jelly... Peanut Butter... Skippy...'. His eyes lit up, he had obviously come up with an idea.

He smirked in truimph as he spoke,"Skipper, my name's Skipper." Lewis looked up and saw a smug looking Blake looking back down at him."And this is... Private."

Lewis raised a brow, were their new identities going by ranks? If they were, then Victor wouldn't really like being called "Luitenant"...

"But Bl-" Private reveived another smack. Keiko's eyes showed her amusemeant, though it was probably child abuse, it was  
still a very unusual sight. Skipper grit his pearly white teeth,"Let's go, Private, we should really check out those drunken huligans."

The teenage girl scoffed,"You mean Bada and Bing? Yea, those guys are actually nothing compared to the gangs downtown. They're known as the 'Silver Apes'." Skipper raised a brow, wanting her to go on.

"They actually live a street over," Keiko pointed North from their current position."All I really know. I live two houses down from yours with my cousin Marlene, just in case you want any more tips, but I think the Police have way more info on them."

Private nodded,"Thank you, Keiko. Sorry about the gun incident..." He blushed in embarressment.

She grinned,"It's alright. But I think I ought'a go now, before Marley gets back. She's too young to have a heart attack." The team's private waved and turned towards his leader.

"So... Can I pick out my room?" Excitemeant lacing through the boy's every word, a small glint in his big blue eyes appeared as well. Skipper gave him a genuine smile.

"Of course, young Private. You know, I'm actually liking the sound of that..."

But Private had already disappeared.

**A/N:**

**BLEEHHHH! My laptop (Where I originally typed this) just freaken crashed on me! I want a new one for my Brithday :(**

*Cough, Cough* May 20th *Cough*

**So far, the easiest people I made looks for were:  
My O.C Keiko (I based her off of my curly hair and my wardrobe) and the Penguins. I've already came up with Julian's look, but Marlene's is a bit difficult**

**THE BAKERY HAS ARRIVED! :D**

**Hipturtle: you've earned yourself a cookie (0) Merry Christmas {I made it wit love}  
**  
*:3 Nom Noms*

**12: You've earned yourself a cookie (0) Merry Christmas  
**  
*:3 Nom Noms*

**Korra The Cat: Technically, I'm not SUPPOSED to give you one, but you said you were a fan sooo... (0) Merry Christmas {I made it wit love}**

**Til' next time! :D**


	3. D and M's Cafe

**Chapter 3: D and M's Cafe  
**

Victor and Rico were completely lost. Yes they were in Manhatten, but they weren't in the correct neighborhood. Well, they  
really weren't in a neighborhood at all. They were currently by a local barista shop called "D and M's". Odd name, but they  
needed the caffeine.

The duo hopped out of the moving van and strolled into the shop, the little bell above the glass door softly ringing as it opened. The cafe must have regular visitors because it was crawling with customers.

A blonde woman was quietly writing out people's orders. She seemed to be in her early 20s and had deep blue eyes. Her golden hair was in a loose ponytail that hung around her right shoulder. She wore a plaid blue and white tank top, casual dark blue shorts, and a pair of white Converse. A white apron covered it all, though.

"Um, er, hello?" Victor was trying to gain the waitress' attention, but was failing. And as a result, the blonde didn't budge.

Another woman walked into the room, also appearing to be in her mid 20s. She had curled hazel hair that met a little above her lower back and had vivid olive eyes. She wore a cream colored tank top, faded light blue capris, and white Vans. She also wore an apron.

Victor decided to try his luck with the brunette,"Um, excuse me? Miss?"

She spun around, holding her notebook and pencil close to her chest,"Oh, yes?" She replied. The luitenant glanced down at the name tag on her white apron. Marlene.

"Um, can we get 2 cups of coffee, Marlene?" He asked shyly. She smiled.

"Of course, thats sorta what a coffee shop is for," The woman giggled softly, causing Victor to bluch in embarrassment."So what kind? Latte, expresso, mocha-"

"There's different kinds of coffee?"

Rico face palmed. The scientist really had to get out more often. The manaic looked towards the waitress,"Black." She nodded.

"Black it is then," She then walked over into the kitchen, where her friend was waiting.

xXxXxXx

Marlene began brewing the coffee, her blonde friend kept glancing over at the table she just visited. Marlene raised a brown  
and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Those two are cute," She finally declared, observering the men's movemeants from a safe distance."Especially the tall one."

"Sort of I guess," Marlene replied."Haven't really been checking out the guys lately, Doris."

"Oh right, cause your tied down," Marlene rolled her bright green eyes at the comment.

"Well you don't have to say it like that..."

"It's either because of Julian or because you have no taste in men, Marley," Doris stated in a matter-of-fact tone."Well, maybe both..."

Marlene glared at her friend and just decided to give up,"Fine. The one with the mohawk is a 7 and the taller one his a 7.5."

"Nope. The shy one is more like an 8 or 9," The blonde smiled and leaned back onto a nearby counter top, eyes half lidded."Maybe even a 10."

"You know what? If you think he's so cute, then why don't you talk to him?" Marlene retorted.

"I will!"

"Good-"

"If you come with..."

Marlene groaned,"Even Keiko doesn't need me as much as you do!"

"Please?"

"Fine, but you owe me."

Doris wrapped her arms around her best friend,"Thanks Marley!" She squealed and began tuggimg the other towards the men, Marlene holding up the coffee mugs, trying not to let them spill over.

xXxXxXx

Victor was quietly checking his cell phone for text messages, and automatically found one.

_One Message  
_  
Victor clicked the button and the message opened.

_Lewis:  
_  
_Victor! we found the new house and its new! oh and me and Blake had to temporarily change our names. im Private now and  
Blake is Skipper. i know they arent exactly the most creative but it was on short notice._

_Skipper said that you have to change yours too. He said Rico doesn't though, i dont really know why.  
__  
End of Message_

Victor looked towards his companion, who was fiddling with an item in one of his many pockets."Appearently Blake's paranoia  
has reached a new high, and I have to change my name now," Victor stated dryly, sinking into his metal seat.

"On'y you?"

"Nope, Blake is now Skipper and Lewis is now Private. If it's going by rank, I don't want to be known as 'First Luitenant'. Too awkward, even if it can be used as a conversation starter." Rico smirked at the thought, his scarred lips curling upwards.

Footsteps could be heard from behind, causing both boys to turn their heads. The previous woman and her co worker were  
slowly making their way towards them, carrying a tray with their caffeine being held up high on their plastic platform.

While Rico was eyeing the the warm liquid, Victor was eyeing the tall blonde. Dorus' cheeks were slightly flushed, a light pink tint staining them. Marlene was the first to speak,"Here ya go guys, brought you two some cream and sugar to go with it."

Victor nodded slowly, his eyes still on the other waitress,"Oh, uh, yes... Thank you."

"So, you know my name, whats yours?" The brunette asked, still smiling. Rico looked towards his friend, smirking as he took a  
sip from his coffee mug.

"Um, uhhh..." Victor chuckled nerviously as his ice blue eyes switched to face his comrade, hoping that he would have an idea.

Rico shook his head,"'Walski." Victor gave a confused look, taking while to actually compute the word.

"Oh, um, my name's Kowalski...?" He looked towards Rico who gave his own corrupt smile of approval.

"Isn't that Polish?" Doris asked.

"Uh, yea..."

"Well my name's Doris," The blonde gave him the sweetest smile she could muster up. Rico had to turn away, he couldn't stand  
all of the flirtation. Well, all the flirting that _she _was doing. Kowalski was way to shy around girls to actually try something.

"What's up with your friend there?" Marlene asked, gesturing towards the sick weapon's expert.

"Oh, he's just real sensitive towards emotions."

Rico had calmed down and turned back around,"Ma'hatten 'Ark." He strained to speak correctly.

"You two wouldn't know how to get to Manhatten Park, would you?"

"Yea, both actually live there... Are you two the new neighbors?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, well, no. We're not the only ones. The other two are appearantly already over there. We sorta got lost..."

"I could write the directions down on a napkin or something if you want?" Doris asked. The team's strategist smiled,"Thank you."

"No problem." The blonde pulled out a pen and paper from her apron's pocket and began writing the directions down. Marlene looked over her co worker's shoulder and chuckled a bit. Doris handed the scientist the paper and winked.

"Huh?" Kowalski looked down at the paper and noticed a few extra numbers and a lipstick stain at the bottom of the page.

His cheeks turned a beat red.

**A/N:  
**  
**The end of this chapter was really fun to write XD  
Sorry about how weird the paragraphs look, Word Pad is being a jerk :/  
**

!BAKERY TIME!

Layra: (0)

Fallenshadow962: (0)

Nom noms :B


	4. Spies and Quesadillas

**Chapter 4: Spies and Quesadillas  
**

Marlene drove her white Honda into the concrete drive way. She was still smiling about the events that had occured earlier. Doris was grinning  
wildly for the rest of the evening, and seeing her friend so joyful, made her happy as well. The brunnette put others happiness before her  
own, which made her one of the most liked in the entire neighborhood.

She slowly got out of the car, pulling out a small cake and flowers with her. Marlene threw her bag over her sholder and closed the car door  
with her foot, as her hands were full. The waitress tried not to let the house warming gifts topple over as she stumbled towards the front door.  
Marlene gripped the golden knob and slowly turned it.

"Kitten! I'm home!" Marlene shouted as she walked in, dropping the brown bag that was slung her shoulder by the staircase. Keiko came  
running down stairs, hugging her cousin before speaking.

"Hey Marley! How was work?" The shorter female asked, a small smile gracing her features. Keiko walked into the kitchen, expecting her  
cousin to follow."Was Doris a pain today?"

Marlene rolled her eyes,"No, Doris wasn't a pain and work was fine." Keiko smiled and opened the fridge door, pulling out a few items. The  
teenager turned on the stove, placing a pan on the open flame.

"Hey Keiko, a little help?" The brunnette asked and gestured towards the red roses and cake in her arms, which seemed to be gaining weight  
as the seconds past.

"But I'm making you dinner!" The other other replied motioning towards the pan, tortillas, and the large block of pale looking cheese.

"No you aren't! You were probably just making yourself something and decided to use it as an excuse!" Marlene knew her to well.

"I was eventually going to make you one too!"

"Whatever! Just help!"

Keiko hesitated but took the cake out of her cousin's arms, setting it on the marble counter. The 13 year old examined the pastry a bit more,  
licking her lips a bit."Marley! You know my birthday isn't for about another 2 weeks. You didn't have to get the cake for me this early!"

"It isn't for you. It's a house warming gift for the new neighbors-"

"Skipper and Private? I met them while I was walking home from school," Keiko replied casually as she walked back to the stove. She gently  
placed a few tortillas on the pan, letting them get warm."They seem... odd."

"Wait, what? Theres more? And what I tell you about talking to strangers?" Marlene scolded, putting her hands on her hips. Now it was the  
other's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well they aren't strangers anymore! Plus, Private is about my age," Keiko's jade eyes flickered."Ya know, that Skipper guy would make a  
wayyy better boyfriend than Julian..."

"Keiko if I have to put up with you, your going to have to put up with him," Marlene reminded the stubborn teen, earning an unsatisfied groan.

"Well how about you keep making your Quesadillas and I'll go meet them?" The waitress added.

"Alright. Remember, if one them tries to get all touchy, aim your leg right for the crotch!" Keiko snickered a bit while cutting up the dairy product.

"I have no idea where you got your sense of humor," Marlene pointed out dryly while picking up her gifts. She then began making her way for  
the door.

"And you better make me one too!" Marlene reminded, reffering to the warm food as the mouth watering scent wafted into her nose.

xXxXxXx

"Kowalski! Status update on the new security system!" Skipper barked at his strategist. Kowalski connected a few more wires together and  
added a bit of electrical tape before answering.

"Security system and cameras now online sir," The scientist informed and pressed a button, turning the intricate machine on.

The television flipped and a flatscreen with smaller screens on it took its place. The screens flickered before switching into their designated  
positions. Different images took over the device, as it was intended to do.

Skipper's charismatic was wiped off when his weapons expert pointed began pointing at the screen. "Som'ne Comin'!" Rico croaked and looked  
over the glass screen oncemore.

"Skippah! Someones coming!" Private confirmed. In the screen shot, was a young woman holding a bundle of red roses and a cake covered in  
sweet strawberries. She seemed a bit suspicous... Well, atleast to Skipper she did.

xXxXxXx

Marlene was about to ring the doorbell when she was pulled inside by a firm hand. She shreiked and dropped the gifts as the same arm  
wrapped around her belly, who ever this guy was, he was getting a better grip. The startled young woman frantically squirmed as she tried to  
escape the death grip.

She was now being held in the air, thrown over a man's shoulder. His hair was slicked back with some sort of hair product and he was dressed  
in formal looking attire. He had a wide chest and didn't look like either of the men she met in the coffee shop.

Marlene began banging on the strange man's back as she screamed for help, only small squeaks escaping her pink lips. The brunnette wass thrown  
onto a chair and was tied up with a thick rope. A boy was tieing small knots and whispered an apology about two to three times.

The room was dark, except for the bright light that was beginning to blind her. Thats when two others appeared, the one's from the shop.  
"Marlene?" A familiar voice asked, and another grunted a bit.

"K-Kowalski? Why did you literally drag me inside?" Marlene began trying tugging on the tough rope that was binding her to the wooden chair. The scientist rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, opening his mouth as if wanting to say something.

"I'll ask the questions, Ms. Marlene! If that's even your real name!" Skipper's saphire eyes narrowed, intimidating their captive a bit.

Private interrupted,"Skippah, she doesn't look like the spy type..." Rico nodded, his tounge hanging freely by his scar.

"She and a friend gave us directions." Nobody missed the light blush that stained the strategist's pale cheeks. Skipper hid a humorous smirk  
that was lightly tugging at his lips.

The captain managed to keep a straight face, though it was a real challenge this time."Real men don't ask for directions!" Skipper replied, putting  
his hands on his hips, showing dissapointmeant in his comrade's action.

"Yea, well, can you just let me out? Please Skipper?" Marlene pleaded, hoping that using the man's name would help a bit. He raised a brow  
and began looking her over, trying to figure out if she was actually spy material.

"You don't really look like spy material... And if I were a villian, I wouldn't hire you-"

"Hey!" Marlene shouted."If I wanted to be a 'villian' I could so pass off as one!" The waitress shut her mouth, biting her tounge a bit. That  
couldn't have helped in her current situation.

"What are you guys doing to my cousin?" A shrill voice asked. Everyone turned to find a surprised Keiko in the doorway.

Now that they all thought about it, it did look pretty odd. 3 men and a boy surrounding a girl who was tied to a chair. Not the most common scene. Private sheepishly waved and chuckled nervously.

"Marley! Didn't I tell you to aim for the crotch?" Keiko exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. The teen then gripped the  
bridge of her nose and shook her head.

Marlene glared at her cousin,"I swear! Sometimes you could be so useless!"

"HEY! I made you dinner! And I could always leave you here ya know?"

"And I could always kick you to the curb!"

"Yea well I-"

"Are you two ever going to stop this tom foolery?" Skipper yelled, finally getting the two to stop bickering."Private, just cut the rope! For our  
sanity!"

"Excluding Rico, of course," Kowalski added and handed the private a small dagger. Private thanked the other and began sawing at the rope.

"I'm letting you go, doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on you though," Skipper glared, trying to intimidate his neighbors. Keiko nodded and  
tugged on her older cousin's sleeve.

"Come on Marley! Quesadillas are getting cold!" The teenage nuisance reminded and began walking towards her home.

"Well, if you guys ever need a favor, here's my number," Marlene stated calmly and handed the lead detective her cellular number.

xXxXxXx

After the unexpected visit, Skipper had order for everybody to get into their work gear. The suits looked much like those used by SWAT  
teams, just without the hats and the usual logo(SWAT in white letters). Instead, the letters read "Unit Delta".

After about 15 minutes of driving, they had finally made it to the Police station and had parked their beloved Porsche in the parking lot.  
Kowalski and Private wobbled their way out of the car, both still a bit shooken up.

Skipper smirked and casually walked into the police station, going up to the front desk."May I help you sir?" A confused police woman asked.

"Yes, we're looking for Officer X"

**A/N:**

CLIFF HANGER!

And I uploaded this pretty early because I'm really busy this week, Thus explaining the early update. Sorry if there are  
spelling errors, I didn't check that well. Plus I rushed around the end.

BAKERY TIME!

Hipturtle: (0)

XxPenguinSoldierxX: (0)

SipperPrivate: (0) {For being a big fan :D}


	5. New Car Smell

**Chapter 5: New Car Smell**

"We're looking for Officer X," Skipper stated, his face showing no visible expression. The woman behind the counter lazily picked up and  
scanned a crisp white peice of paper, taking her sweet time while doing so.

Rico groaned and trudged towards a nearby black chair, knowing that this was going to take a while. Young Private yawned, it was probably  
almost 10 PM. Private leaned against the counter and began toying with an empty pen, hoping to find the least bit of amusemeant in the  
inkless object. Kowalski was probably the only occupied of the group, texting a certain female he had met at the cafe.

After about an eternity of waiting, the accountant began speaking,"Officer X is in room 3B." And with that, the small troop dashed for the only  
door that seemed to lead to the many different offices in the police station.

"Thank you miss!" Private's small head peeped around the door, a grateful smile appearing on his bright face. As quickly as he appeared, he had disappeared. Everytime his small feet hit the solid floor, a small tap could be heard...

xXxXxXx

"What? They're here already? It's about to be 10!" An irritated Officer X exclaimed, speaking to the secretary that worked the front  
desk."Why did-"

Skipper and his team burst into the tiny office, throwing a folder full of papers on the old wooden desk. The officer raised a brow but picked  
up the manilla folder anyways. He opened it up and looked over the signed documeants."Unit Delta, sent by General Briant?" He asked, his  
deep voice the only noise able to be heard by the other men in the room.

"Of course," Kowalski answered, picking up the folder again. The strategist hadn't noticed that the older officer had pushed his seat back, as if  
he was going to get up.

"I'm guessing your here because of all the gang issues?" Officer X crossed his beefy arms over his chest, finally getting out of his seat. His brow  
furrowed as he stepped closer to the scientist. Kowalski backed up, trying to keep the large man out of his personal bubble.

"Uh, well, ye-"

"We don't need your help," Officer X snarled coldly, his dark eyes threatening the lanky man in front of him. Skipper gently pulled Kowalski  
back and faced the taller man, a scowl of his own on his face.

The lead detective glared at the officer,"If you didn't need our help, we wouldn't have been sent here." Skipper puffed his chest out at the  
large man, trying to intimidate him. Officer X grit his teeth. Rico pulled his leader back, hoping that they hadn't gotten on the local LAPD's bad side.

"You four shouldn't even be counted as part of the military, your breaking the laws yourself!"

"W're?" Rico looked surprised, though he was probably the one breaking them.

"This boy should be in school, not fighting for America! I bet he's never even stepped into a classroom!"

"He's homeschooled," Skipper countered, putting a large hand on the youth's shoulder, who was currently trying to escape the chief of police's interogating gaze by looking at his 'work' boots. Officer X knew better and lowered himself to Private's height.

"If 6 plus 'A' equals 14, what's A?"

Private just stood there, dumbstruck. The boy whipped out his fingers and began trying to count, Kowalski face palmed, a red mark staining  
his forehead. Skipper put his gloved hands on hips,"Alright, alright! The private will go to school, but let's get back to the actualproblema.  
You need assistance keeping these gangs under control."

"Like I said, we don't need your he-"

A defeaning explosion rang through the large building, the floors and walls pulsating with the sudden burst of energy, causing everyone inside to  
break off what they were doing. Unit Delta spun around and ran out the door, Officer X right on their heals.

xXxXxXx

They all sprinted towards the sound of the eruption, the parking lot. It was too dark to see, but the bright white moon seemed to shine a path  
for them. That and the blast had caused a fire. The special operatives ran around the corner, only to find a car on fire, luckily no one was injured.

Officer X gasped and clenched his fists in rage,"My car!"

Skipper smirked, visibly amused, this was way too ironic."Yea, Officer, you don't need our help," The commanding officer chuckled. That was  
when another earsplitting detonation occured, shocking them all. What could have blown up this time?

xXxXxXx

All 5 men ran to the other side of the police station, following the strong scent of burning rubber and leather that filled the air. Skipper darted  
around the building, firearm in hand, hoping that the worst hadn't transpired.

As the lead investigator got closer to the flames, he noticed a pair of singed furry dice. _His_ furry dice. The captain fell to his knees, overwhelmed  
by shock. His vehicle was on fire, the blazing inferno seemed to be mocking him, laughing at him. When the rest of the unit arrived, they found  
Skipper on the floor, hands kneaded in his usually very neat black mane.

The raven haired boy placed a small hand on his idol's shoulder, hoping to give some words of comfort while the others scowered for evidence."It's alright Skippah, we could always get another car. Maybe even another Porsche?" Skipper gave a miserable nod and slowly returned to his  
feet, dusting off his dark uniform.

Officer X, though none had noticed until now, was snickering in the backround, not caring that the team would have to walk home. Even if the Hq  
was on the other side of town... "Looks like you four are gonna have to walk," The officer snorted and began walking towards the local  
bus stop. Kowalski pulled out his evidence camera and began snapping pictures.

"Skipper, I may have found something!" Kowalski shouted, causing the two drifter's attention to turn towards the genuis. Kowalski was taking  
pictures of tire marks on the concrete parking lot. By the tire marks, in capital letters, was a note.

_"THIS WAS A WARNING. LEAVE MANHATTEN."_

Whoever had written this letter, most likely had no experiance. They left evidence, which may lead to their demise and capture. In addition  
to them being ametuers, they probably didn't even learn how to write, most of the letters were spelled backwards.

"Skippah, I don't want to walk..." Private mummbled, letting out another yawn."I'm tired..."

Rico, on the other hand honestly didn't care, as he had let his tounge dangle by his scarred lip."Well, sir, a certain neighbor of ours told us  
that we could always ask her for assistance if we're ever in need..." Kowalski reminded, gesturing towards his commanding officer's cell phone.

Skipper shook his head,"We don't ask for 'assistance', Kowalski." The strategist shook his head and looked over at Rico, who was trying to  
keep Private awake. Skipper looked over at the youngest member, noticing the appeal in his baby blue eyes.

The older man groaned,"Fine, but no one's sitting on my lap."

xXxXxXx

Marlene pulled up towards the four men, her chestnut hued eyes showing tht she was sleeping when she got the call. Plus, she was still in  
her plaid pijamas."Alright guys, hop in..." She muttered, rubbing her eyes while doing so.

"Should I drive?" Skipper asked the strategist, cracking his knuckles. Kowalski shook his head violently as he opened the door.

"We don't want to die tonight, sir," Kowalski replied, chuckling afterwards. The higher ranking officer glared at his luitenant, hands on hips."I think  
I'll just get into the backseat..."

"Yea, you do that, Kowalski," Skipper countered, opening the passenger seat door. He quietly got in and looked behind him, noticing that the  
private didn't have his seatbelt on."Private, put your seatbelt on."Young Private nodded and buckled himself in.

Marlene raised a questioning brow and looked over her neighbors, becoming aware of the strange identical attire they all were wearing,"Are you  
4 some sort of SWAT team?"

"Classified."

"Do you help people?"

"Classified."

"Or do you just dress up for fun?" Marlene chirped and gave an entertained smile, hoping to mess with the lead detective.

"Cla- What?" Skipper asked, his head turning to face the young woman, who was still wearing a pleased smile. He couldn't help but let the  
smallest of smiles appear on his lips, but it quickly disappeared when the private began speaking.

"We're Unit Delta, we got sent by General-" Private began, not remembering the last time he was punished for letting classified information out.

"Rico!" Skipper ordered. The weapon's expert gladly obeyed and slapped the younger man, careful for it not to harm him as bad as the last time.  
Private still yelped and rubbed his throbbing cheek, scooching away from the maniac and closer to the genuis, not wanting to be in arms reach.

Skipper shook his head and leaned back into his seat."Isn't it a school night?" Marlene asked, referring to the date and time. The lead detective  
looked towards his luitenant, hoping for answers.

"Monday, 2300 hours."

"Yes? And?" The team captain faced the woman oncemore, brow raised in confusion.

"Isn't Private in school?"

"No, no he isn't..."

"Oh, well theres a school near here. Oak Veiw Middleschool."

"Does Keiko go there?" Private asked."I don't want to start school as a loner..."

"Yea, she does, actually. Nice school and everything, too." Private smiled at this, atleast he wouldn't be alone.

About 10 minutes of talking later, they had arrived at the neighborhood. A pop song was still on, peircing through the probably once quiet  
midnight air. Skipper silently growled, how was he going to sleep now? A dark figure came towards the white Honda, most likely looking  
for Marlene...

**A/N:  
**  
**Sorry about the delay, I was really busy. I'm proud of this Chapter, though. It's a new writing style! :D you like?**

**BAKERY TIME!  
**  
**(0) Layra  
**  
**(0) HiptTurtle**

**P.S:  
Special cookie for whoever could figure out who the person is... It's not Keiko...  
**


	6. Training To Impress

**Chapter 6: Training To Impress  
**  
Kowalski looked around, knowing that there was someone or something nearing them. As the music poured into their ears, the team's  
scientist slowly retreived his pistol from it's holder and held it close his body. The silent wind had managed to sweep a few dried up leaves,  
causing a crackling sound. Kowalski spun around and began firing random shots out of surprise. A shrill scream emittted from the shadow,  
forcing everyone to look its way.

"You be trying to kill me?" A very lanky man stumbled into their vision, visibly quivering from the near death experiance.

The man's disoriented curls were a natural grey and he had very tan skin. He looked as if he weren't a native to the U.S. He wore a white suit  
with black Aviator sunglasses dangling from a nearby pocket. His eyes were a bright hazel, almost appearing to be a yellow if you don't look  
closely.

"Aplogies..." Kowalski muttered, putting the now bulletless firearm back into it's confines. Skipper shook his head and mummbled something  
about 'the genuis being to skittish' and 'weaponry drills'.

"Julian, are you okay?" A very concerned Marlene asked, walking towards the long-legged man. Julian nodded and straitened out his blazer as  
if it had gotten wrinkled over his panic attack. A sudden smirk appeared on his face as he began to answer.

"Of course, my queen, but I would be better if you were to comeback to my kingdom with me," Julian replied, wrapping a sleaved arm around the shorter  
female's shoulders. The elite military squad's mouths hung agape, completely and utterly stunned. Could it really be...?

"Ringtail?" Skipper asked, almost cautiously, as if not wanting to beleive that his old aquatince were actually there. The Madagascar native raised  
an eye ridge.

"Eh, and you are...?"

"We brought you here?" Private recapped, trying to jog the former ruler's memory, only receiving a blank stare in return. Skipper face palmed,  
how idiotic and full of himself could this guy be?

"We dropped you off here when we arrived back in the U.S of A.," The team captain specified, raising a brow as well, though not of confusion.  
He knew the cheaky inhabitant was just faking it all, most likely trying to avoid being recognized by him and his unit.

"Wait... I thought you said you got here on your private plane?" Marlene queried, crossing her arms above her rosy night shirt. Julian gave a  
sheepish grinned, making sure to glare at the military trained officer, who simply retorted by sending the other a glower of his own.

"Well, I must be going now, the party awaits me," Julian finally declared, of course, only after a few minutes of mad dogging his new neighbor.  
Skipper and his crew began parting from their new neighbors, merely after a saying their well deserved thanks and farewells to the kind barista  
waitress.

Skipper, the usually very serious one of the group, had been acting weird while around her, almost carefree in a way. The stoic captain had  
even sent a smile her way a few times, Kowalski took note of this, writing it down on his wooden clipboard. Two very uncommon occurences  
in one day. The lead detective rarely smiled, unless it was to praise his team after completing a difficult mission.

They were all almost in the driveway, looking forward to a goodnight's rest. Skipper took one more glance at his female neighbor, only to see  
that she had given Julian a nice kiss on the lips. Something in him tingled, it didn't feel right. His head quickly turned back around, noticing  
that he had stopped. He shook off the feeling and began a paced trot, hoping to catch up to his colleagues without having to lose the rest of  
the little energy he had left.

xXxXxXx The Next Day xXxXxXx

It was around 7:00 and the team was already suited up for their very intense training session. Their training wardrobe consisted of a white V-neck, camoflauge Tactical Performance Combat pants, and matching combat boots. Ocassionly, one of the team members would remember to wear their dogtags, but it was very infrequent.

The type of training they were doing today involved hand to hand combat. "All real men know how to atleast throw a decent punch" The lead  
detective would often quote, and they had grown beleived it over the years. It was true, in their minds. For this round, it was going to be Kowalski  
against the leader himself, Skipper.

Both men stood across from eachother, both on different parts of the lawn. Luitenant vs. Captain. This was going to be a good match."Go!" Skipper shouted, a small smirk of confidence spread across his lips. Kowalski nodded and sprinted towards his leader. Skipper stood still, waiting for  
the right moment to attack or counter.

Kowalski threw a punch, aiming for the face. Skipper caught the strategist's hand and twisted it behind the other's back, forcefully keeping it there."Remember Kowalski, no mercy when your against me," Skipper reminded. The challenger grit his teeth in response and kicked the  
military trained leader in the shin, causing the other to stumble forwards, and giving the chance for him to escape the lock.

The scientist struck his leader in the stomach. Skipper gasped, his lungful of air escaping from it's boundaries. "No mercy," Kowalski sneered.  
The military trained captain spun around, currrently in his oponent's former spot, and at this point able to see Marlene's house. He noticed a pair  
of vibrant green eyes and, he had to admit, a quite attractive face watching his every move from one of the 2nd floor's many windows.

xXxXxXx

Marlene heard grunts coming from the new neighbor's front yard and had decided to investigate, they were rather strange, after all. She  
approached the window and moved the curtains a bit, only to find Skipper and Kowalski in a very concentrated brawl. Her beautiful olive  
eyes couldn't help but wander towards the team's captain, who seemed to be losing now. He had received a potent kick  
to the stomach. Ouch.

xXxXxXx

Skipper's eyes switched back to see that Kowalski was coming in for a finishing move. The strategist's hand was balled into a tight fist and it  
was sailing towards his face. Skipper dodged, moving his upper torso to the right, also hoping that it would also help him gain some momentum.

Now that he had a crowd, he was going to atleast put on show. I mean, who wouldn't if they had eager spectators? Well, in this case, just  
Marlene. Along with that, he wasn't going to be beaten today! Not ever, as long as he could help it, atleast.

Kowalski delivered a well aimed Roundhouse kick, which hit it's target. Skipper departed from the current grassy arena, falling backwards. As  
he fell to his back, he placed his hands on the ground and, much like a spring, proppelled himself upwards with a quick flick of the wrist. He  
landed softly on the lawn, the somersault had gone as planned and has given him more ground.

Kowalski decided to let his commanding officer rest for a few moments, but it was a very bad decision to make since Skipper would came back  
even greater in force. The lead detective dashed towards the lanky man and clenched his hand into a sturdy fist, ready to make contact with  
his adversary.

Skipper threw his first, but still very dominant, punch which managed to hit the other in the chest. Kowalski grunted as the blow's energy  
pulsated through his chest, he felt as if he could feel his ribcage vibrate as well. He felt the new bruise throb with pain and took a few  
steps backwards, hoping to gain some distance from his trained opponent, but Skipper wouldn't let up.

xXxXxXx

Marlene chuckled, had Skipper begun trying harder? Had he noticed her presence and commenced to try harder for _her?_ If he did, then it  
was very noticeable, and if he hadn't, then he's making it seem like it. Never-the-less, she was impressed. She shot a grin his way, hoping  
that if he had seen her, then he would see her mesmerized grin.

xXxXxXx

Skipper launched a Reverse Round kick, kicking his luitenant's legs out then kicking him in the chest while in mid air, causing the gunius to  
land on the makeshift arena's floor with a thud. Kowalski laid there for a moment, trying to regain his vigor liveliness. The trained officer smirked  
and lend a hand, helping his comrade up and off the ground. Kowalski dusted himself off, only leaving a few bright bright green grass stains.

The military leader looked back towards the window, seeing that his only audience member was still there. He leered and gave a  
sly wink, his grin growing wider when she replied with a dismissive smile of her own.

"Almost had me there, Kowalski," Skipper complimented. The worn out scientist nodded, still panting like a dog. Private ran up to his father  
figure and pointed towards a car and a rusty that were pulling up and into the large driveway. The lead detective signaled for Rico to come  
out of the house as well and they all strode towards the two men.

**A/N:**

A dash of Skilene here! A dash there! XD little hints count!

Oh, and can I hear a WOOP WOOP! for early updates?

*This chappy is mainly here so I could practice my action/fighting scenes since I haven't written one yet...  
*And so I could get on with the Skilene, since I know that's one of the many things  
my veiwers (you lovely people) are waiting for.

!Bakery Time!

HipTurtle: (0)

Crazy Flyer 3000: (0)

SPECIAL COOKIE TIME!

LilyJay75: {0}

PFA: {0}

Paul Bunian: {0} P.S: You were the rock? Whoa! didn't know that! You always did look sorta suspicious... XD


	7. Slip Of The Tounge

**Chapter 7: Slip Of The Tounge**

One man, a large fellow actually, was dropping off the team's new vehicle. A sleek convertible... A sleek _pink_ convertible. Skipper gawked at  
the sight of the horrid car. His usual scowl appeared and it was aimed at Kowalski, the one who had picked out the rental.

"It was the only one they had left!" The strategist defended. Even Private, who was usually very grateful for the things he had in life, was horrified. Rico was the worst of them all, he had gotten in the pick-up truck and was ready to take the convertible back himself, Skipper having to pull him out.

"Aw come on! It's not even that bad!" Kowalski yelled, hoping to calm his teammates. Skipper cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. He angirly pointed a finger at the "I HEART BON JOVI" license plate. Kowalski sheepishly laughed.

Thats when a man in a police uniform stepped out of a black Toyota. He had un-combed shaggy black hair and light brown eyes.  
"'Ey, the name'sFrancis McKinley, but everyone calls meh Archey," Archey stated bluntly, a boston accent lacing throughout his voice. He wasn't really careful about the information he gives out, suspicous. Skipper raised an eye ridge and stepped forward, forgetting about the car.

"I'm a trainee at the police station, Officer X wants to know if you've found any info about who blew up da cars."

"Skippah, K'walski put the-" Private began, but was stopped mid sentence.

"The lemonade in the fridge, how about we offer our guest some?" Skipper stated as he grit his teeth, his voice as serious as his expression. The raven haired boy's face twisted into a puzzeled expression, but it quickly disappeared when he realized his captain's inhabitions.

Archey shook his head before replying,"No t'anks man, just came 'ere for the evidence." He sure was persistant

"We weren't able to find any, the guy who committed these crimes sure is crafty..."

"Yea, they are... Well! I 'oughta be goin' now, call the station if ya find anything!"

"Will do..."

Private came running out, holding an ice cold glass of lemonade. He smiled, but it faded away once he noticed that their 'guest' was gone. He looked up at his guardian, who was watching the trainee as he drove away."Skippah... What happened?" The youth asked, taking a sip from the lemonade, not wanting the delicious beverage to go to waste.

"Slip of the tounge... We aren't going to contact the police station," Skipper decided, not caring to explain to his fellow colleagues why.

xXxXxXx A Few Days Later xXxXxXx

The black and green Monster truck alarm clock on Private's wooden bedside table began beeping, it's red headlights flickering as the annoying noise bounced off the room's walls. Private stirred, finally awaking from his once peaceful slumber. He propped himself up with both small hands, letting his fluffy pink and purple Lunacorn doll fall onto the green plaid sheets.

Private rubbed his baggy eyes, blinking them afterwards in hopes of waking up. After a few minutes of just sitting there, he began removing his warm blankets. The youth quivered as the cold morning air began to take affect, though, he smiled. It was his first day of school, a new experience, a new adventure.

He jumped out of bed, the even colder wooden floor creaking as he stepped and his baggy pijama pants slowly following as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Private opened the bathroom's door, only to find Skipper waiting for him holding his 'Special' comb and a bottle of gel. The private was ready to make a run for it, but was grabbed by the arm and jerked inside. His commanding officer began forcefully combing the youth's thick black hair back, untagling the locks and slicking it back with the musky hair product.

The youngest team member struggled to escape his leader's firm grasp,"Sk-Skippah!" Private whined, trying to pull away. Skipper bit his lip, focusing on the hair instead of his godson's pleas.

"Hold still!" Skipper answered, licking his thumb in order to pull back a lock of hair that had managed to fall out of place. Private's hair was neatly combed back except for a single lock that fell on his forhead.

xXxXxXx

Private walked into the kitchen wearing a white and blue Hollister T-shirt, black jeans, and an un-zipped black Hollister jacket that clung to his body. He gently set his black backpack down beside the table and stared at his 'breakfast'.

Kowalski had cooked up eggs and bacon, well, atleast Private thought that was what they were. The 'food' was shriveled up and dry. The youth eyed the burnt food, wondering if it was even edible.

The strategist nudged the raven haired boy,"Go ahead, try it." Kowalski used his metal spatula to point at the food as he was making more for the rest of the team. Private chuckled nervously and picked up a peice of bacon. He took a bite of it and quickly reached for his orange juice, guzzling the whole glass down.

"D-delicious," Private chocked out before grabbing his lunch sack and communicator. The youth plucked the earpeice into his ear and stuffed the brown paper sack into his backpack. The teen made a dash for the door, but was stopped by a familiar voice."Private, did you take your lunch?"

"Yes Skippah."

"What about your orange?"

"Yes Skippah..."

"And you changed your... you know... Underwear?"

"Ye- Skippah!"

"Alright, alright. Are you posative you dont want a ride, though?"

Private glanced over at the hot pink vehicle that was currently taking up their drive way and chewed on the inside of his cheek."I'd rather not... I'm just going to walk with Keiko..."

xXxXxXx

Keiko was just walking out of her house, bright green backpack around her shoulders and a bag of chocolate chip cookies in hand. She was humming a song she was probably listening to, as she had purple gummy bear headphones and a matching purple ipod in her pocket.

She noticed a familiar figure scuttling towards her, Private, the new neighbor. She waved, earning one back. The teen beamed and walked even faster, expecting to catch up with him."Hey Privy, you walking now?"

Private was panting, but responded with a content grin,"Yea, I'd rather walk with you." His stomach growled loudly, his once pale cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Your cheeks are pinker than your car," Keiko joked, his face now a scarlet. She laughed before letting a light smirk grace her pink lips."You didn't eat breakfast?"

"Kowalski isn't the best cook, after all," The teenage boy chuckled, and watched his black shoes as they hit the conrete sidewalk and clutched his tummy in hopes that it wouldn't growl anymore.

xXxXxXx

Kowalski set the pans inside the dishwasher and closed the steel door. He noticed that his leader was still in the living room, still by the doorway, watching as Private walked by with Keiko. The leader smiled.

"You really love him, don't you? He's like your son..." Kowalski said in a matter-of-factly tone, aggravating his stoic leader.

"O-of course not! He's just a lower ranking team member and I'm his leader, his mentor," Skipper retorted, crossing his hands over his wide chest in defence.

"Riiighhht... That's why you were asking so many questions?" The genuis held in a chuckle, he knew _exactly _what his old companion was up to.

"I just don't want my soldier going hungry!" The lead detective snapped. He reached for his cup of coffee and stalked off into the backyard, muttering a few words under his breath.

xXxXxXx

Keiko noticed this and offered him a few cookies by handing him the bag,"I know what you mean, Marley usually burns the _arroz_."

Private sent her a puzzeled look, hoping for some sort translation."_Arroz _is rice in spanish," Keiko informed."You know, I could probably tutor you.."

"That'd be a fun project, oh, and thank you for the quick breakfast."

"No problem."

xXxXxXx At School xXxXxXx

Private looked around in awe, taking in how big the Middle School was. There was no play ground, but there was a basketball court and a large feild. Blue tables lay infront of the MPR, or Cafeteria, as Keiko called it. The MPR seemed to be able to open up, large wooden doors were able to be pulled out to reveal a large stage.

"Hi Keiko..." A quiet voice greeted. She seemed to be quite coy, unlike Keiko, who was very outgoing.

"Heyy Emily," Keiko leered kindly, motioning Private to come forward.

The girl had dirty blonde hair that landed near her shoulder blades and light green eyes. She wore white headphones around her neck and seemed to always have a baggie crimson hoodie on with the hood up. She also had on dark blue capris and charcoal black converse.

Emily's dark jade irises flickered as she looked Private over, as if trying to figure out who he was just by observing him."Who's this?" The very timid girl asked, Keiko smirked and adjusted her yellow and white Hollister jacket and fixed her black V-neck before replying.

"This, my friend, is Private. He's my new neighbor," The teenage nuisance cheerfully placed an arm around Private's broad shoulders, wanting it to comfort the coy detective. Delight and anxiety lapped at Private's baby blue orbs as the encouraging gesture assured him.

"Hey, Private," Emily finally greeted, stretching out a small, clammy hand. Private gladly shook it and cupped his ears when a loud, unexpected bell rang throughout the school.

Keiko groaned,"And now it's time for class... Hey, want me to show you where your classes are? We've got a few of 'em together."

Private nodded before being jerked away by Keiko, who's cheery attitude could brighten anyone's mood.

**A/N:**

***:D Skippy would make an awsome dad xD ***

**I really wanna thank you guys for reveiwing! I've gotten pretty much 50 reveiws in 6 chappys! :) Thanks**

*P.S:Theres a poll about the story on my Profile! VOTE!*

P.S.S: Guess who Emily belongs to...

... Drum Roll ...

HIPTURTLE15!

Yeap, the first Oc that actually represents her ;)

*** Next chappy, I'ma continue the school scene ***

!Bakery Time!

Hipturtle (0)

Crazy Flyer 3000 (0)


	8. Bullies and Jiggles

**Chapter 8: Bullies and Jiggles  
**

An anxious Private laughed as he was being pulled around by an equally optimistic Keiko, who was going to be his tour  
guide for the first week at OakView Middleschool. The school's bell had just rung, signalling to all of the students to begin  
walking to class, but the brunette had talked him into getting to class late for a quick 'Tour'. They swiftly ran throughout the  
halls, their feet lightly tapping against the school's new flooring.

"How exactly do you make this out to be a tour?" Private panted, a grin spreading across his face like wild fire. She replied  
with a small shrug, a sly smile plastered on her own features."You'd rather be late to class, right?"

She shook her head in a 'No' response and jogged around a corner,"Well, I've already got all A's and B's... And, honestly,  
I'd rather hang with you." Private opened his mouth to reply, but that was when he heard unfamiliar chatting and heavy footsteps. Keiko grabbed him by the hand, a very light blush spreading across the detective's cheeks as he was tugged into  
a very snug closet.

"K-Keiko?" Private murmured, earning a silent shush. He became a bright scarlet as Keiko's already tight grasp became  
even sturdier, almost as if she didn't want to let go."Keiko..." Another quiet shush was administered, a squeeze to the hand,  
this time.

Once she felt the coast was clear, she peered out the door, making sure to steady her breathing. Nothing. She sighed and opened the door even wider, finally noticing that she was still clasping the other's hand. She stumbled backwards, her back  
hitting the wall behind her, obviously flustered. Her cheeks reddened as she got up. Once Keiko regained her composure, she dusted her yellow jacket off and motioned Private to follow her to their class.

**xXxXxXx Science xXxXxXx**

Private was sitting next to Keiko, who seemed to be doing everything but paying attention to their aged Science Professor.  
The raven haired boy was beginning to fall asleep, but was awoken by a small eraser bit that had been thrown at him. He  
turned around only to find two boy's holding eraser bits in the palm of their hands. Private shyly grinned, hoping that they  
were only joking around, but was greeted with a nasty glare.

The youth laid his head down on his arms, hoping to get some rest while in that period. Another eraser hit his head, getting caught in his thick mane. The other boys roared with laughter. Keiko looked back at them and practically growled.

"If you don't stop bugging him, I'll grab that eraser and shove it down your throat!" Keiko snarled cruelly, the class  
overheared and began making noises, some even laughed at how quiet the boys got. She nodded in approval at their cowering and brushed away the remaining pink stubs.

**xXxXxXx In The Hallway xXxXxXx**

Private adjusted his backpack's thick, black straps and walked towards his second period. He observed his papers, trying  
to figure out which class he had next, not caring about the group of boys who were slowly nearing him. He grunted as one  
of the boys harshly slapped his back, stopping him in his tracks.

The leader of the group, Daniel Ross, grabbed Private by the jacket and brought him closer to his face."Next time, don't be  
a wuss and let your girl fight for you. Got it?" Private opened his mouth to speak, but was thrown to the floor, a small yelp escaping his lips. The boy who threw the eraser at him earlier kicked him in the stomach, and ran off.

Private coughed and sputtered, his usually joyful baby blue eyes becoming a glassy grey blue. He rolled over onto his side  
and held his mid section, gasping for a lungful of precious, wonderful air.

**xXxXxXx PE xXxXxXx**

The young detective jogged around the feild in his PE clothes, consisting of black baggy shorts and a grey muscle shirt. He  
didn't look as scrawny with his arms out in the open, showing off his strong build. Hopefully it made him look menacing, though,  
he didn't want anymore bullies approaching him. A small hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to spin around and  
almost jump out of his shorts.

It was only the girls, his only friends. They were both wearing similar outfits, but instead of muscle shirts, they wore black  
T-shirts that clung to their forms. Unsurprisingly, Emily still wore her white headphones and Keiko still had her purple ipod.  
The private clutched the part of his chest where his heart would be and visibly sighed.

Emily and Keiko both sent him puzzeled looks, hoping to gain some details."Private, you okay?" The coy teen asked, her  
soft, melechonly voice ringing in his ears. He shook his head and quivered as he moved his torso, not remembering the  
marking the whole ordeal had left him. Keiko, because she was so outgoing, pulled his grey muscle shirt up, revealing a dark  
blue bruise on his forming abs.

"Who did this?" The blonde gasped, pulling the shirt up higher, examining the freshly inflicted wound. Keiko, instead of having  
an expression of concern, had one of anger. The teenage nuisance lightly prodded the bruise, a hiss of pain coming from it's owner.

"Privy... Who did this?" Keiko grit her white teeth and began tapping her foot, trying to stay calm. Emily gently began to pat  
her back, hoping it would soothe her long time friend. Private frowned for the first time that day and pulled down his shirt.  
"The kid from 1st period..."

He looked away and rubbed the back of his head, playing with the nape on his neck. Private stared at his black vans,  
putting his hands in the pockets of his PE shorts. The dirty blonde looked even more confused and glanced at Keiko, who had  
a very guilty glower carved into her face. Her brow puckered,"Sorry, Privy, it was probably my fault..."

Private violently quavered his head, the black tussles of hair moving with the wind."It's not your fault, Kieko. Besides, I can  
take it." And before he knew it, the familiar voice he dredded made it's way into his ear canal.

"Good, cause theres alot more to come!" Daniel forcefully pushed the wounded boy to the floor. Keiko growled and picked  
up an alluminum bat, whom she named 'Jeniffer, and stalked towards the school's bully. Private easily got up and ran towards Keiko, grabbed her by the hand, and tugged her away from her current path. He didn't want to solve that possible homicide.

**xXxXxXx After School xXxXxXx**

Private jumped into the pink Convertible and sunk into his seat, hoping not to be seen in such a hidious vehicle. Kowalski  
kindly smiled,"So how was your first day of school?" Private thought about this, it was a partially good experiance, partially not. He would have to fib, he decided.

"Great! Me, Keiko, and Emily had fun." The raven haired boy forced a goofy grin to be upon his face. His baby blue irises  
dialated, a storm of both sadness and anxiety clashed with one another, though, Kowalski paid very little attention to it.

A few minutes into the drive, the strategist forced the hot pink Covertible to a halt, the black rubber tires screeching. Kowalski squealed with joy as he got out of the car and practically skipped towards the sidewalk. Private raised an eye ridge and  
got out himself, only to find the team's gunius going gaga over a Pitbull puppy.

Even Private had to 'Aw' at such a sight. The puppy wagged it's tail and jumped around, more 'Aw's emitted from the military operatives. Without another word, Kowalski and Private jogged towards their car, puppy in arms.

**xXxXxXx At Home xXxXxXx**

Skipper was outraged, had his men began going soft? They brought home a puppy. A _puppy_."No." Was the military captain's decision, earning puppy eyes from his godson. Ironic. Skipper closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, agitated.  
He scowled, glaring daggers at his strategist for deciding to bring the animal in the first place.

"But Skippah!" Private whined, putting his hands out in front of him."It could be a good experiance for everyone! It'll teach me responsibility!"

"That's what maitenence is for, young Private."

"Skipper!" Kowalski groaned, holding the puppy closer to his chest, as if wanting to defend it from anything harmful."We'll  
feed it, and take it for walks!" Skipper's glower now faced the pup, who now began to whimper and tremble at the  
uncomfortable stare. The Pitbull silently began to urinate on Kowalski, who shuddered and sniveled as the warm liquid which began to pool on his freshly ironed black button up.

Skipper grinned, taking the dog into his own arms. The puppy's stubby tailed wagged at such attention and tried to lick the military leader's nose."Well, I guess we could keep him..." He placed the Pitbull on the floor, only for it to be crowded  
around by Rico and Private. Kowalski stayed on the couch, sniffling and not daring to move, fearing that the puddle of foul  
fluid would drip onto the velvety sofa.

The dog yipped and barked, it's stomach jiggling everytime."What do we name it...?" Kowalski mummbled from a distance, a  
small shriek coming from the sofa when he thought that the liquid was slowly running towards his face.

"Jiggles," Rico announced, examining the puppy by lifting it up and into the air by a hind leg. The dog just hung in mid air,  
ears drooping. Private nodded in agreemeant and gently stroked Jiggle's back. The dog playfully growled at Skipper and ran  
at him, nawing at his shoe laces. The lead detective groaned in annoyance and began walking towards the kitchen, the Jiggles following close behind.

**A/N:  
**

**I decided to add Jiggles into the FF! :D  
And, I hope you guys got the little hints I gave out involving the mystery couple... :P**

*I'm out of school now so I can update earlier and more often now! :D WOOT WOOT!

Bakery Time!

Hipturtle: (0) Hope you have fun on the cruise sis!

Crazy Flyer 3000: (0)

P.S: Paul Bunyan, its an Ox? And psh to Hazmat suits! Not really my style either XD


	9. Unexpected Super Chapter

**A/N:**

**Oi! I feel bad for not updating for pretty much a month! I was really busy and I was sick for 2 weeks (The Flu). I'm  
feeling radical now so I made an extra long chappy! **

**I was listening to "Estos Celos" (A Spanish song) It may be one of my fave songs (Don't call me cheasy!) besides the pop ones, and it gave me the idea for this long chappy. The song in English means "This Jealousy", so I hope you guys get the little hint I put out there for you guys...**

**Oh! and I've got awsome news! I somehow managed to persuade Hipturtle15 to create a sequal to her original story "Confessions"! Whats even cooler, is that she let me work on it with her! R&R!**

**P.S: If you read the new Confessions Book, when/if you reveiw this chappy, say that you read it for a special cookie!**

**P.S.S: Super Chapters are extra long chapters I make**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unexpected (Super Chapter)**

Jiggles knawed at Skipper's formal black dress shoes, annoying the heck out of the military leader although he didn't  
dare show it. He would've probably kicked the pitbull puppy into another room, literally, but he had a guest. He had invited  
his neighbor over for a game of chess in high hopes of getting to know her a bit better.

"Da Vinci's brushstrokes! You were in the Olympics?" Skipper questioned, quite intrigued, and took a sip out of his worn  
out coffee mug. A light, infrequent smirk appeared on her lushes pink lips as she softly shook her head, her soft honey  
brown curls swaying as well.

"Not exactly, I've coached some of the swimmers though."

"Oh.."

"Why so surprised?"

"No-"

"Don't think I would've made it?"

"Well... You just don't look like the type who'd be into sports."

"I was just teasing, Skipper, and I'd like you to know that I grew up with 2 older brothers. I bet I could beat you at  
soccer," Marlene snapped, narrowing her mint green eyes at him. She then put one small hand on her hip and began  
jabbing his chest with the other playfully. Skipper reeled his mysterious ocean blue eyes and tenderly held her small wrist in  
place, right above his throbbing heart.

"Not much of a soccer fan, but how about we toss around the ole pigskin?" Skipper replied with a smooth tone, a charismatic  
smile replacing his usual 'all knowing' smirk. A light blush decorated her cheeks as she felt her own heart's pace quicken.

"Deal. First one to drop the ball looses. But how about we make things interesting with a bet?" Marlene grinned, not noticing  
that she had gotten rather close to him, their chests only several tantilizing centimeters apart. She hadn't detected it, but  
Skipper indeed had and his heart fluttered with pure delight, though his mind disagreed.

"Marlene, doll, why make a bet when you know that your already going to lose?" He smirked, but a small part of him felt  
releived when she stepped back and pulled her hand away from their rather romantic position. The barista crossed both arms over her chest and her jaw tensed."But... I'll accept."

"Cocky aren't cha? Alright, if I win-"

"I'll pay for the movie ticket and the popcorn, reverse it if you win."

Marlene loosened up and her beautiful smile reappeared,"Deal." A glint of determination flashed over her joyful emerald eyes,  
but soon disappeared as she gracefully spun around on her heals and began a paced trot towards the commanding officer's  
front lawn while he retreived the football.

Skipper looked back one more time, his eyes tracing over her shapely figure. He bit the inside of his cheek in frustration.

**.-. Outside .-.**

Marlene grinned and twirled the oval shaped ball in her petite hands, mocking her larger opponent,"You ready to lose, big boy?" Honey dripped from her usually soft voice, once again provocking him. Skipper felt an uneasy lump form in his throat, he  
didn't know how to respond.

So, he decided, to wing it completely. The military man felt a sneaky smirk tug at his lips,"Don't be so sure, girly, remember who your up against..." She scoffed in response and forcefully threw the rugby ball towards his chizzeled features, purposely of  
course. He raised a firm hand and caught it, but not before crying out,"Foul!"

"There aren't any rules, Skippy boy," Marlene pursed her lips, setting her weight all on one leg as her arms overlapped one another. His brow arched and he reframed from laughing as she stared him down; an abnormal playful smirk being put out and  
on display.

Skipper turned his focused glare towards the streets and surveyed the area when he heard a pick up truck come screeching  
by. What he didn't happen notice was that Marlene was charging towards him. As she quickly neared him, she stuck her  
arms in order to jerk the rugby ball out of his firm grasp. When the commando looked back at her, he was already sent  
reeling backwards, falling onto the lushes green lawn.

"Looks like I w-" Marlene was knocked down by a potent leg sweep, dropping the ball and collapsing onto Skipper's toned stomach. He wheezed as she landed on him, winded and shocked at how hard she fell. Instead of grunting in pain, Marlene  
began to giggle, soon turning into full on laughter.

He rolled his dark eyes and let a small smile adorn his rough lips as he looked down at her, resting his head on the grassy  
lawn, as he shifted his gaze towards the baby blue sky . She crawled over to his side and laid down beside him and looked up  
at the light blue sky as well, watching as the clouds slowly rolled by, a soothing breeze washed over them, dragging away some  
brightly colored flower petals as well.

Skipper gingerly picked up his head when he heard a car come to stop by his driveway. He blinked a few times before the person in the Black Toyota rolled down the window. He leaped to his feet with ease, and began a timed jog towards the truck.

Marlene propped herself up with her elbows and noticed that he was conversing with a red headed woman. The woman in the rather large vehicle had straight red hair that cut off a bit under her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She also wore a  
fighter pilot jacket, emblems and all, and a white tank top underneath.

**.-. With Skipper .-.**

Skipper stood by the truck's window, gawking,"Biscuits and gravy! Kitka?" The red head smiled and slowly dipped her head,  
red locks slowly following as she grinned. Skipper wasn't as amused, as his scowl reappeared over his features.

"Why so surprised, Blake?"

"It's actually Skipper now. And, well... You would know why I'm surprised..."

"Well, _Skipper_, I know that we're 'Broken up', but I need your help," Kitka glanced over her shoulder and towards the stout  
man with pleading, hope-filled muddy brown eyes."Please?"

"What exactly is it that you need?" Skipper let his arms intersect one another over his wide chest, tapping his foot against  
the tough, grey concrete. She shyly rubbed her arm and switched her steady stare towards the dark leather floor boards and  
kept it there, not wanting to face her ex-boyfriend. She wasn't the type of woman to ask for help, she was independant, and wanted to keep it that way.

"Well, my newest ex-boyfriend doesn't leave me alone and... Can you just pretend as if we were going out? If it's alright  
with your girlfriend, course..."

The military leader cleared his throat and almost choked on air as he began to cough and sputter, his eyes even wider than before,"What?" Her brows kneaded in utter confusion.

"Well aren't you two-"

"Just friends? Then yes, we are," Skipper muttered, straining to keep his cheeks their regular hue, and not a bright red. He  
had to admit that he was flattered that she would come up with such a pecuiliar speculation.

"So you'll help?"

"Of course, one time thing type of favor, though."

**.-. With Marlene .-.**

"I see..." Marlene mummbled, trying not to show how disappointed she really was. The barista spunky barista waitress  
was actually _enjoying_ spending time with the muscled military expert. Skipper slowly bobbed his head, his eyes telling her a different story.

"Alright, well, I'll see ya later," Marlene faked a leer and got up, brushing away the small grass clippings that had managed  
to cling to her loose cream colored top and dusted it away, praying that it hadn't left a grass stain.

"See ya..."

**.-. Marlene and Keiko's House .-.**

Marlene shut the door behind her and ran to snatched her purse off of the polished marbel counter. She threw the bag  
over her shoulder and looked around desperatley for the second person living in the house."Kitten!" The swim coach cried  
out, no response. She heard a door from the house's second story open and different types of energetic music bouncing off  
of the walls.

"Hey Marley!" Keiko sped downstairs, only to be dragged out of the modernized home by her older cousin. The nuisance  
gasped and dramamtically flailed her arms in the air."My jacket!"

Marlene rolled her eyes and continued to dart towards the car, now literally dragging cousin along."Forget the jacket!" The  
teen almost whimpered, gesturing to her sleeve-less arms. She only wore her yellow vans, grey skinny jeans, and black  
V-neck. White singlasses dangled from the front of her shirt.

"But it's my jacket..."

"I'ma take you out for ice cream so just put up with your sunglasses for now," Marlene growled coldly, buckling Keiko in  
the passenger seat (she was too stubborn to simply do it herself) as her partner's lazy green hued eyes lit up and into a  
vibrant emerald as she perked up.

"Butter Pecan and Strawberry Shortcake?" The younger female questioned, one of her brows arched while asking. Marlene  
turned on the car and withdrew it out of the newly paved driveway, shifting the gears.

"Of course," Marlene grinned and ruffled her companion's curly hair, causing it to stand on end. Keiko playfully glared at her  
cousin as she began to smooth down the loose strands of golden brown hair that stood out of place. Keiko flipped her bangs  
and turned the Honda's stereo on and turned it up so that the car was filled with different beats and hypnotic melodies.

**.-. At the Mall .-.**

The shopping precint held many different stores inside; even more brands. Banners advertising the many distinct shops  
and movies that were currently playing inside of the mall's theater. Crowds of teens and adults passed by, laughing and  
enjoying their time with one another, multi colored shopping dangling in their firm grasps.

Marlene sighed happily now that her cousin was content, enjoying her favorite types of ice cream all in one strangely decorated cone. Keiko used a white napkin to wipe away a smudge of the delectable dairy product away from her pink lips and studied  
her cousin."Marley, why'd you bring me here?" Keiko tested, her focus now on her occupied relative.

"Huh? Oh, sure," Marlene mistakenly pulled the ice cream out of Keiko's grip, thinking that she was being offered some, and  
took a quick lick before handing it back. The middle schooler's suspicions were raised to an even higher level as she returned  
to finishing off her frosty pastry. Marlene's olive irises scanned over the large crowds which dominated the entire mall.

"Hey, I didn't know Skipper was here- Oh god Marlene," Keiko gasped, almost dropping her ice cream, the thought seemed  
to frighten to an extent causing to she draw it farther away from her body, just in case it did spill. When she felt that it was  
safe enough to speak, she did."You knew he was going to be here, didn't ya?"

Marlene puckered her lips out of annoyance, which almost turned into fury when she noted the goofiest smile she'd ever seen  
on her cousin. Keiko almost giggled, which was unusual unless she was going through one of her many giggle-fits. Unknowingly, though, she had let out a few unexpected chortles. Marlene eyed the shorter female, surprised, but still a bit angry.

"Shut up, I'm a hopeless romantic and you know it!"

"Whatever! Just stay quiet!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY QUIET AGAIN?" Keiko asked, almost in a yell, just to annoy her favorite relative. Marlene glared  
daggers as the nuisance began to snicker."Oh you know you love me."

"Shockingly..."

Marlene's eyes seemed to have popped out of their sockets as she gasped in complete horror as the possible couple came strolling bye. The barista pulled Keiko into a nearby store, causing her to drop the ice cream in complete and utter panic. A  
small whimper escaped her rosy lips, causing Marlene to have to slap a petite hand over her mouth."Shhst!" Marlene emotionlessly shushed the teen, who slumped against the tough marbel pillar.

**.-. With Skipper and Kitka .-.**

Skipper and Kitka silently strolled down the crowded corridor like hallways of the Manhatten mall, their shoes making light  
tapping sounds as they walked. Skipper looked over at Kitka, licking his rough lips, wanting only for one of them to spark up an interesting conversation. Over even better, why he was dragged along if she couldn't even find her stalker/ boyfriend.

"Kitka-"

"Theres something I have to tell you, Skipper," Kitka stammered. running an undersized hand along her hairline, her rutheless gaze set upon one of the mall's many glimmering white tiles."I haven't brought you here for a 'Boyfriend' issue."

"Uh-huh?" Skipper's brow vaulted, now intrigued. He knew she had been lying for a while now, her being careless and letting  
a flustered motion time to time said it all.

"I wanted to know if-"

**.-. With Marlene and Keiko .-.**

The petite female stood there, frozen and numb, almost swearing that their opposite colored eyes had met. His blazing blue  
and her mint green. Her heart rate quickened as she gingerly peered around the multi colored corner. "Marlene?" Skipper  
asked, trying to reassure himself that it was indeed his neighbor and her ward. Marlene almost jumped out of her white  
shorts, scary the wits out of Keiko.

"Heyyy Skipper!" Keiko improvised, stepping infront of her flustered guardian. The teen looked over her shoulder and at her cousin, shaking her head and narrowing her eyes in a disappointed type of way.

"Didn't think that you'd be at the mall..." Skipper's brow puckered, puzzeled, yet suspicious.

"Mhm, promised Keiko an ice cream cone," Marlene placed a one of her manicured hands on the younger female's shoulder, squeezing it a bit when she heard Keiko mummble an inaudible phrase about 'Buying her a new one'.

"Don't you have a date with that fighter pilot lady?" The waitress wanted to stear the conversation in another direction, hoping that he hadn't noticed that they'd pretty much stalked him and the red head into the large shopping centre.

"Negatory, Marlene, but I do have a movie to attend to with a little lady I've happened to have made a bet with..." Marlene  
smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but Keiko just _had_ to interrupt.

"-Isn't that Doris?" Keiko shouted out loud, annoying the adults in front of her. This time, instead of only Marlene, both  
frigidly clouted a warm hand over her mouth, shutting her up. Keiko glared daggers at them both, going limp and leaning  
against the waitress. Marlene paid no mind as she watched Kowalski and Doris seat themselves directly infront of a nearby  
Cafe and begin a very detailed discussion about who-knows-what.

"And Kowalski..." Skipper murmured, his eyes narrowing in anger. Marlene glanced over at him, letting her gaze settle itself  
on his stil, motionless form as she began glaring a few daggers of her own."My men can't be setting aside their daily duties to  
go on some sort of romance endused escapade!"

"Don't be so heartless Skipper! They're obviously into eachother!" Marlene spat in a whisper. Keiko's bright jade eyes began switching from one of the adults to the other, nodding her head in an understanding fashion as she quietly began to snicker.

"I am not 'Heartless'! He can't throw aside-"

"I'm sure he finished everything he was supposed to take care of!"

"I put him in charge of Private, Marlene," Skipper stated lowly, a stoic expression taking over, obviously not fazed at her  
harsh words.

"Oh... Well then..."

"I'll have to have a talk with him when he gets home from his little 'Date'," Skipper declared...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kowa is in troubles... 0.0**

***I don't think that this was my best Chapter, but I liked the concept***

****Bakery is Temporarily Closed (Sorry, but you all know who deserves a cookie and who doesn't ;D)****


	10. Fluff, Flirting, and Cops

**A/N:**

**LOL! Nice reveiws you guys left there! XD A few reveiwers suggested a specific scene including an irritated commando and a swivel/ spinny chair... Guess what I did... ;D**

**But really guys, I wanna thank you all for being faithful and reading my story. I had no idea that I was going to get such recognition (6 reveiws on the first chapter :D) in such little time (10 chapters and I'm about to hit a 100 reveiws). I'm thrilled that you guys are into this, and it gets me thinking, should I make a sequal?**

**Oh! And thanks for the lollipop CrazyFlyer ;D ( )- {I will cherish it always...}**

**P.S: Thanks to Hipturtle for helping me come up with the fluffy Father/ Son scene! Thanks sis!**

**P.S.S: Thank you Colonel Arbuckle for letting me use the Cadence scene even though I didn't exactly use it (It would've made the chapter too long). But its the thought that counts!**

**Px3 s': This chapter was supposed to go up wayy earlier in the month (I literally lost track on what day it is today.. yikes) but I had a couple of Insomnia Flashes (Or so I call them...) and I can't sleep. AT ALL. Basically I accidentally fell asleep in the middle of the day so my sleeping hrs are out of wack (So I am now half bat o.o) and IM TIRED T_T. Plus, I've got school this Wensday (New School Year) and I usually rush myself on the weekends to type for you guys (Which is a good thing).**

**Chapter 10: Fluff, Flirting, and Cops**

***** At the HQ, 10:15 PM *****

The front door innocently creaked as Kowalski pushed it open, biting his now bright red bottom lip in frustration as he took his first gentle steps into the silent house. The floorboards beneath his feet rasped against the soles of his shoes, causing him to wince. Each cautious stride the genuis took seemed to create even noisier squeaks, and without noticing, he'd begun tiptoeing towards the kitchen's tiled island.

"What exactly to you have to say for yourself soldier?" A familiar low, gruff voice bellowed from the nearby living room. Kowalski's terrified shout turned into a girly shreik as he spun around on his heals, his heart beat's loud thumping ringing in his ears. But, he'd turned around only to find an almost pitch black room, the pale moonlight contrasting against the dark shadows that had been casted over the room.

Kowalski stiffened as he searched for a light switch, wanting only to face his furious leader. His nimble fingers scurried across the hollow walls in an attempt to light up the room to a specific extent, atleast enough to see. The scientist let a vague smile decorate his lips when the bright lights began to flicker, illuminating the surrounding area. He then faced the living room's main area, only to see a lone two armed chair."Skipper...? What are you doing here?"

The enraged detective dramtically spun the chair around, a disappointed frown and an angry glare plastered over his facial features. Jiggles was sprawled across his lap, taken over by drowsiness and now in a delicate state, a blissful expression spilling over the dog's rugged features while being tenderly caressed.

"I should be asking you the same question, or rather why weren't you here earlier," Skipper informed as calmly as he possibly could at the moment while petting the dog. Kowalski didn't answer out of surprise and just stood there, watching as his leader lifted the pitbull pup off of his lap and got out of the chair, setting the dog back down after him.

Kowalski's jaw tensed,"I needed to buy chlorofome for a new invention involving bird... genes and... Uhh..." The genuis' pale topaz eyes followed the slightly stocky man as he walked closer, now glaring daggers. Kowalski beckoned backwards, surprised and slightly intimidated

Skipper growled,"I gave you specific orders to watch Private for the afternoon, and look what happened!" The lead detective motioned towards a small form laying on a long, velvety smooth couch. Private gently snored as his arms dangled off the edge of the sofa, yellow and red plastic winkie wrappers littered the floor and random parts of the leather sofa."And all because you wanted to see this, this girl!"

Kowalski opened his mouth to defend himself, but stopped to repeatedly rewind the sentence in his mind while Skipper ranted about how he'd neglected the raven haired boy."Do you know the dangers of eating this much sugar?! Diabetes, Kowalski, Diabetes! Oh and don't get me started on cavities!" The commando flung his muscled rms into the air, exaggerating how bad the actual situation was.

"Wait! How did you know I was with Doris?" The genuis raised a brow, stopping the fuming leader in the middle of his speech. Skipper was, for the first in years, dumbstruck. His jaw congealed as he soundlessly watched as his very intelligant luitenant walk towards the kitchen counter, picking up a ticket like peice of paper."You went to the movies?!"

"I'd made a bet with Marlene- This isn't about me!" Skipper barked and harshly jabbed the other's tough chest, though his dark gaze softened.

Kowalski's brows knit,"Your a hypocrite! You went on a date with her! And she has a _boyfriend_!" Skipper scoffed angirly and opened his mouth to reply, but hesitated. Kowalski was right, what he did was wrong and he knew it. Yet, he still wouldn't admit it to another, it was already tough admitting it to himself.

"... Better get to bed Kowalski, tomorrow we start training early in the A.M as punishmeant." Kowalski sighed and lamely saluted before trudging up the stairs. Skipper groaned and picked up the private, carrying him over his shoulder as he too walked up the stairs.

***** HQ 12:00 AM *****

Private whimpered in his once peaceful slumber, rolling around on the bed's silky plaid blue sheets. His tiny hands balled into fists as he began kicking his legs out, accidently kicking the dog off of the bed with a shrill yelp. The detective in training forcefully opened his eyes and sat up, breathlessly panting as he let his face be envoloped by his sweaty hands.

His bright blue eyes now a pale, glassy topaz. His face and chubby cheeks were now a sickly shade of pale as he shook out of fear, setting his forhead upon one of his knees as he stared down at the dog. Jiggles got up and shook his body before whimpering, too sleepy to jump back onto the bed. He walked in circles and jumped onto his forelegs, wanting to be carried."J-Jiggles?" Private swung his legs over the edge of his wooden bed and kneeled down, gingerly picking the pitbull up with his clammy hands and bringing it closer to his quivering body.

The puppy wagged it's stubby tail and began playfully trying to lick the youngest of his group of owners' nose, wanting to play, or so the teen thought. Private let a small smile ornament his chapped lips, he rubbed his cheek and wiped away some sort of brown substance. Jiggles happily yipped and nibbled on one of Private's fingers while the boy wiped away the gunk.

Private slowly carefully made his way out of his dark room and into the noiseless hallway, cradling the dog in one arm much like how you would with a young child. Jiggles somehow sensed that the boy was trying to be quiet and suddenly became as mute as Rico, that or he'd fallen asleep in his arms out of pure drowsiness.

The raven haired boy pushed open the pale wooden door that led to his commanding officer's sleeping chamber, trying not to make a sound. Once he was inside, he made his way towards the far end of the bed, the side that was currently not being taken up by the large silhouhette. Private forced down the large lump that had formed itself in his dry throat as he prayed that his leader would let go of any pride he had at the current moment and would just comfort the him.

He pulled up the covers and crawled inside, happily hugging dog as if it were safety blanket. He grinned and curled up into a small ball."Private...?" Skipper asked in a husky tone, flipping over to turn on a local ivory lamp that had been set on his nightstand. Private's little heart stopped as he shrunk and covered his head with the thick blankets, lamely trying to sheild himself from his father figure's predicted wrath.

Jiggles just _had_ to wake up and pounce onto the leader's toned stomach. He just _had_ to.

Before Skipper could ask why the private had snuck into his room, the boy flung himself at the leader and clung to his white muscle shirt, burrying his flushed face into his collar bone. Skipper froze out of complete shock as he held his breath,"What exactly are you doing in here?!" He hissed in a whisper.

"I had a fright and I don't want to go to sleep by myself!"

"What about the dog?"

"I kicked him off the bed so he probably doesn't want to sleep with me anymore! Please!"

"Can't you just lock it in the room with you?"

"Skippah!"

Through the dim lighting, Skipper noticed that the boy's lip was violently trembling, and so was most of his body. He sighed and pulled on the chained light switch,"Fine, but stay on your side of bed. Private nodded thankfully rushed to his side of the bed, fluffing the pillow before laying his fragile little head on it.

But after about 15 minutes of just pure silence, Private had decided that he wasn't going to follow the strict rules and that he was going to go by his own. He rolled over to were his commanding officer was sleeping and laid down right beside him, now content. Skipper whinged, feeling the new warmth the smaller body next to him created.

"G'night," The raven haired boy yawned before resting his head on the pillow once again. He unknowingly ended up whispering another phrase as well. "G'night, dad..." Skipper hadn't braced himself for such a thanks (I mean come on, he only let the boy sleep on the other side of the bed), but surprisingly, he didn't mind. Plus, he'd rather get some sleep than to start a conversation in the middle of the night. So, he calmly dismissed it.

"Good night, young Private..."

***** HQ, 5 AM *****

"Up and at 'em Kowalski!" Skipper shouted through a red and white patterned megaphone, which was conveiantly stationed right next to the strategist's ear. Kowalski awoke with a jump and nearly fell out of his bed in astonishment. Jiggles jumped ontop of the bed and began impishly tugging at the scientist's jet black stringy locks, triggering him to hide underneath the multiple sheets.

"Hot fudge, man! I told you that there was going to be a punishmeant and this is it! Rico and Private are waiting downstairs for you to suited up and into your training gear! Hurry it up!"

Kowalski groaned and decided to pull himself together, as he didn't want to have to wake up earlier tomorrow. Skipper smirked and good-naturedly slapped a gloved hand over the lower ranking officer's back in a patting motion as Kowalski haunched over to grab his black belt. The luitenant's lungs rattled as he wheezed, glaring at his old friend as he waltzed out of the room before flopping back onto his bed's multi colored silk spreading out of complete and utter annoyance.

***** Neighborhood, 5 AM *****

"You men ready for some good ole' fashioned PT?" Skipper shouted, the others sent him thwarted frowns. He shook his head in dis-satisfaction."Boys, it takes 42 muscles to frown, 28 to smile, and 4 just to slap someone upside the head. Do you get my message?"

Private looked up at Skipper with a petrified look in his eyes as he gently stroked his often swollen cheek and gulped,"I think I wanna excercise some of those muscles... The smile in particular..."

"Loud and clear, sir," Kowalski lazily saluted and balled his hands into fists in order to rub the light layer of crust that had formed above the his baggy eyes, trying to wake himself up. Rico, instead of speaking, gave a simple but very thumbs up.

"Good, now, you guys know the drill. 10 mile run and we don't stop until we're done," Skipper ordered, they all obediantly replied with a quick 'Aye, Aye' and began jogging down the street, their commanding officer leading the group as always. The icy morning winds sliced at their cheeks as mist and sweat began forming along with a thick fog. To some, it was all cooling, to others, it just added to their already large stack of growing complaints.

After the first few runs around the block, Skipper looked back in order to check on his teammates. He frigidly glared at them as they had already begun to pant like dogs."Aw come on! It wasn't even a quarter of a mile and you pansies are already tired!" Rico grumbled and stubbornly glared daggers at the dark asphault covered streets. "Feh!"

"What was that Rico?"

"Nuting..." The mute mummbled, looking away in an effort to escape the deepening glower. A few noiseless minutes went by, nothing but the light whistling of the frosty breeze and the gentle taps their combat boots would enter their ears. Private's baby blue eyes lit up and flickered as he came up with a conversation topic,"Skippah, whats a cadence?"

Kowalski looked over to his left and noticed that a certain blonde was locking up her house, most likely getting ready to go to work. RIco noticed that his fellow team member was ogling the female and decided to 'interfere' with a low whistle. Kowalski's blood ran cold as the sharp sound hit his ear canals. He looked back over at Doris and she blushed, blowing him a quick kiss. A goofy grin quickly spread across his face as held his index finger and pinky up to his ear, signaling her to call him later on. She noddded and waved before getting into her car.

"'Walski goht game."

The strategist turned beat red.

***** Later on that day with Private... *****

The sun lazily sent down blazing golden rays, warming the pavement to an almost boiling temperature, causing Manhatten's civilians to practically wince as they jogged onto the grass instead of continuing their steady stride on the side walk. It was around 12 in the afternoon and the trio of friends (Keiko, Private, and Emily) had gotten out of school early. Instead of going home, they had decided to walk around the city's wide variety of stores and shops with individual cones of multi flavored shaved ice in the palms of their hands.

Emily lowered her red hoodie and wiped away a bead of sweat that had been caught by her brow, sighing as the heat began taking a toll on her slim but heavily smothered figured, fatigue being the most recent symptom. "Hot..." She mummbled, her small voice still intact despite how tired she currently was.

Keiko smirked, shoving her yellow hollister hoodie into her brightly coloured backpack as she walked with a small bounce in her already amusing stride. She waas still wearing her jet black V- neck, but had kept her PE shorts on, which gladly helped with the heat. The nuisance playfully hit Emily's shoulder with the back of her hand as gently as she could to get her attention and delicately placed her white sunglasses over her eyes,"I know I am."

Private giggled as he tugged at his snug white T-shirt's collar, ventilating the air around him by sending gentle puffs towards his face. Emily's brows puckered as she replied in a joking manor,"Conceded..."

"Self loving is a better way to describe it," The detective in training intervened, looking over at the shortest of the group for a sign of approval. Keiko grinned wildly as she ruffled his slightly matted black locks, earning chuckles while wrapping one arm around his neck and the other arond Emily's, pulling them closer to her.

She smirked but it soon disappeared. "Wish we could all hang out together more often," She groaned, complaining about something other than the amazing heat. Emily gingerly nodded, biting her lip as she bent down to her friends' height, lifting a spoon

"Mhm..."

"That and I wish you were taller," Private mused, earning another well deserved noogie. He laughed and began trying to swat her away. Emily snickered as she watched the two rough house with one another. Private pulled backwards and escaped from the hold, but then came into contact with a solid punch right to the shoulder. He winced,"Did I do something wrong Keiko-"

"Were'nt you a bit too touchy with Anna there?" Daniel Ross laughed, walking ahead of the small group of friends. Emily crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the bully, who was laughing with a group of his friends.

"You twat!" Private hissed, running towards the loud group of male students. A few of them looked back at the private and began making noises, hollering like a bunch of monkeys. Ross chuckled and turned around, walking backwards and watching as Private prettty much stomped every time his sneakers hit the cement.

While Private sprinted towards his bully and the posse following him, he noticed that they all had crinkled orange bandannas wrapped around their arms, the word 'Outbacks' in eye poppingly bold lettering was neatly printed on the ragged peice of cloth. He slowed down when he heard a truck come to a loud, screeching stop.

Archey looked out the window and tipped his police cap at the ,"Problem kid?" Private stood silent, slowly making his way towards the shiny, air conditioned truck. Daniel's eyes widened as he motioned for his comrades to hurry the heck up. Archey mouthed a few silent words and the miscriants ran off.

While the probably off duty officer dealt with Ross and his crew, Private secretly looked inside of the truck for anything out of the ordinary, trying to figure out if Archey was in fact finished with his police work and patroling for the day. A steel thermus, a leather jacket, a wallet, wrappers of delicious pastries... Then, the youth's big baby blue eyes settled on the passenger's dash board, staring at a brightly colored strip of cloth which hung out of the small storaging campartment. An _orange_ peice of fabric, if you wanted to get into detail.

"'Ey! 'Eyyy! Lewis! Kid!"

Archey had been calling out his for quite some time now and the boy hadn't even noticed, due to the many little cogs in his head that had been spinning. Words stumbled out of the raven haired boy's mouth in little phrases,"Oh 'ello... Call me Private, by the way... and, um, what?"

"I said, do you's want a ride home? Its pretty hot out here," Archey muttered in a rather snail like pace, his hand slamming something shut while still keeping his eyes on the british boy. Private shook his head in a 'no' fashion and looked back at the two females who were still trying to catch up.

"I'm walking home, but thank you for the offer."

"No problems! When eva' ya need a ride, just call me up. And try not to get into any trouble."

"Will do, sir," Private mummbled, smoothing his hair back into place. He eyes danced around the inside of the truck one last time, trying to find any sign of the once obvious peice of clothing.

***** At the HQ *****

Private and Keiko entered the HQ, only to find an over excited, red in the face Kowalski dancing and spinning around the room. He continued to chant the same words over and over again while trying to pop and lock as if he were trying to complete some sort of traditional Polish song and dance routine.

"_I HAVE A DATE!"_

Everyone gawked out of pure shock.

**A/N:**

***Wow I made this long. And again, sorry for not updating!**

****AND! Who else can see Kowalski trying to Pop and Lock? Im just weird like that... o,o'**

**!Bakery Time!**

**For those who read Confessions Book 2: Villians Unite, thankies! you've earned...**

**A SHISH CABOB! (Im absolutely I spelled that wrong bt here ya go!)**

**-( )-(0)-(*)- **

**Okay, I know what your all thinking. "DAFUQ IS DAT?!" *Table flip* \(._.'\)**

**But I couldnt think of anything better XD. Sorry!**

**P.S: I'll update soon**


	11. The Date Part 1

**A/N: **

**And its time for Chapter!... 11 I think...**

**NEXT TOPIC!**

**Well we made it to 100 reveiws! Thank you, everyone, for being such loyal readers. It really means alot :)**

**NEXT TOPIC!**

**I'm starting another story along with this one! It'll be coming out later in the week, but I have a Father/ Son fluffy One-Shot. Check it out!**

**NEXT- NEXT TOPIC!**

**Sorry this is short! I've got an Honors class in Math this year (which is good because I usually only get Honors in English) and it's pretty much a higher math class and ITS FLIPPIN HARD! Forgive me if I'm not uploading as quickly as often. So, on that note, Im probably going to be updating everything in clusters. NOW. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 11: The Date Part 1**

Both Keiko and Private's snapped to attention, Private out of shock and Keiko out of awe. Kowalski plopped onto the leather couch, his legs lashing outwards and into the air as he squealed into the palms of his hands with complete and utter joy. Without noticing, Kowalski rolled off of the couch and danced into the kitchen, bumping into his commanding officer who almost spilled his newly brewed cup of joe.

Kowalski backed up and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the shorter commando, his smile falling into a frown of both worry and fear. He let his arms fall limp, landing against his sides."Something you want to tell your commanding officer, soldier?" The scientist swallowed unsually harder than usual, his adams apple bouncing back into place.

The luitenant stood quiet for a few awkward seconds, watching as Skipper's feet hit the floor with small, yet very noisy taps. Kowalski let his chest puff outwards, trying to seem as tough as possible to get his way. He firmly replied with a sudden, and hopefully rewarding, ounce of courage,"I asked Doris out on a date, Skipper, and I'm going. You can't stop me this time, sir."

Rico observed with a skeptical grin, stuffing his scarred mouth with mounds of buttery popcorn, only stopping to take a sip of his cold can of Red Bull. He glanced over at Skipper with his blue/green eyes, hoping that the famed leader would blow a gasket out of rage. Instead, much to physco's disappointment, Skipper shook it off with a simple gesture as he began waltzing out of the room with gentle strides.

"At ease, Kowalski. Never said you couldn't go out today," Skipper's brow arched as he stared at his luitenant, confusion sinking into his facial features like water to a sponge. Kowalski threw his long but very strong arms into the air, accidently knocking the popcorn out of Rico's slippery hands, the treat spilling onto the floor.

"You just think I can't get a girlfriend!" Kowalski accused, jabbing Skipper's bulging chest with an index finger, the captain not even budging. Instead, he just lowered the other's nimble hand down with his own free one and sighed, his already low amount patience now wearing thin. Skipper's eyes narrowed as he set the tin coffee mug down onto the table, not taking any risks. He didn't want to clean it all up if Kowalski grew a pair and a attacked him first.

"That's not it at all- RICO! Put down the Pineapple!" Skipper snapped, referring to the rugged grenade his weapon's expert was so tightly holding on to. He would've probably shoved it down his strategist's throat if he had the chance. Rico groaned and slumped forwards, throwing the grenade over his shoulders and into the living room with an agitated _'tch'_.

***~ With Private ~***

Keiko's heart almost stopped when she noticed the explosive roll into the room, sheilding herself by hiding behind the Private. The boy smiled and chuckled,"Relax Kitten, it's just a grenade. An unarmed one at that." The female teen turned a bright crimson hue at the sound of the nickname, not used to being called it nless with her dear cousin. She let go of his broad shoulders and brushed the bangs that were once casted over forhead away and to the side, her mint green eyes helping her with admitting her embarressment.

"I'll never get used to living next to you guys... And where in the world did you hear the nickname?!"

"Marlene's pretty loud at times."

Keiko's pink lips slowy curved into a smile as she leaned against the dark brown couches' silky smooth arm, playing with ends of her daffodil yellow jacket while her rosy cheeks returned to their natural hue,"Hm, yea. Wonder how Kowalski's doin'..." She sighed, itching to look around the corner, tempted to ease drop on the older men. Private smiled and nodded, setting down his books by the house's stairs,

Silence settled in between the two like how a fog would settle on a busy city. Since the sheer silence was too difficult to overcome at this very awkward moment, the duo just let their eyes wander around the house, trying to find some sort of fascination in an object, any object. But, before either of them could ask about it, both teens suddenly shot upwards and into the kitchen, both wanting to be nosy.

***~ With Kowalski ~***

"I bet I can ask her to court me afterwards and she'll say yes!" Kowalski shouted into his commanding officer's face, equally meeting the enraged glower. Topaz fighting against Saphire, their eyes never leaving the other's in an effort to intimidate one another. Electricity seemed to flow through their abnormally timed gestures and movements while the crude remarks and angry name calling blasted into their ears with great affect on eachother's egos.

Rico deviously rubbed his hands as his scarred lips curled into a develish smile, slightly worrying the scientist, though he woldnt dare show it"Be's? Bee car'full 'Walski, I'z Rico." (Bets? Be careful Kowalski, Im Rico.) Kowalski bit his tounge, contemplating the words that Rico let spill out of his mouth, a seriously creepy smile penatrating through his once confident smile, turning it into a confused, lopsided frown.

"If it's a bet you want, soldier, then it's a bet you'll get. Roll the dice, you pay the price."

"Deal!"

"Deal!

"Deal!" Kowalski shouted one last time before storming of towards the living room. He began to mutter something about _'Matsuri'_ and _'She's gotta say yes'_ as he stalked into the television room, wanting to relax before the big date.

***~ With Private ~***

The duo ran towards the couch as quietly as they could, not wanting to be caught by the grown men. Private plopped onto the leather cushions with a muffled thud, frantically waving for Keiko to come and sit next to him. She grit her teeth and looked back at the corner that lead into the cooking station, swearing that she saw his long legs' shadow wizz by a fashionable beam which helped hold up the house's second layer.

She scurried over to his side, sitting directly next to him while trying to look as comfortable as possible, almost snuggling into his side. Kowalski walked past them, his fury induced expression slightly disappearing and turning into a smirk as he watched them cuddle up to one another. The scientist then shook his head and continued to make his way up the stairs, angry scowl returning.

"Poor guy..." Keiko whispered with a pitiful tone, leaning in towards the detective in training whilst never taking her jad pupils off of the other men. Private nodded, keeping his eyes on the once bickering trio.

The raven haired boy flung his now interested gaze towards her,"_How_?". She let small bits of amused laughter escape her parted lips as she crossed her legs and rearranged her arms into an intrigued postion, one petite hand under her chin and the other propping up her elbow. The leather couche innocently squeaked as they faced eachother.

"How'd ya' know?" She asked. Private grinned and proudly leaned into the smooth fabric and cooly placed both arms behind his head, lightly tinkering the soft tussels of hairs on the back of neck. He then let a playful, yet charasmatic smile adorn his lips,"I'm a detective. We think ahead, as Skippah always says."

She squinted and, as lightly as she could, smacked his leg with an obvious '_thud_'. The teenage girl then decided to pout and pucker her brow, watching as the other's expression withered into one of utter amusement. Private snickered and sat up once more, rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manor,"Your just very caring-"

"Thank you!"

"...Sometimes..." Her happy facial expression fell into a blank, agitated stare. The boy giggled and wrapped an arm around her clothed shoulder and pat her tiny hand. He blushed, surprised at how close she'd let him get."So what'd you have in mind?"

"Well Matsuri is a pretty fancy sushi place and so I think we should go in 'fancy' clothes. Like how Skipper dresses pretty much _every_ friggen day," She added, looking back over at the kitchen's dining table, observing the commando as he gently sipped at his tin mug, enjoying the contents while reading the local newspaper. Skipper looked back at her, raising a brow, so she spun back around and continued to face towards the raven haired boy.

She sat down against him, not realizing that she'd non intentional but almost flirty gesture, actually sinking into the warm embrace and placing her head near the crook of his neck. He rymatically pat her shoulder, trying to focus on the conversation."We could call Emily and tell her to meet us there. She'll have her own ride, but we gotta get our own," Keiko continued."Any ideas?"

"Well..." Private began, a thoughtful expression running over his facial features."I can drive us there?"

"Even if you could drive, I don't think your dad wants to go to jail. Plus, the car's still pink."

"Right..."

"How about we go on bikes?" The shortest suggested, jumping off of the couch, getting ready to set off. A darkening rosy tint spilled over Private's chubby cheeks as his eyes widened out of embaressment. He'd never been taught how to ride a bycle. His mother had left his father when he was very young and he never met his father (Manfredi...), only his uncle, Uncle Nigel. Besides, learning how to ride a bike was the last thing he'd ever need to learn how to do, once quoted by his leader.

"I.. never learned how to ride one.." Private sheepishly replied, burrying his face into the folds his arms created whilst layered ontop of one another. The room got quiet, so, he gently rose his elbow into the air to peak. Keiko was wearing a blank expression, an eyebrow quirked and her hips jutting out to the side as she rested her hands onto them. Private's eyes almost shot out of his head and rolled onto the floor at her response,"And?"

"What do you mean 'And', Keiko?!"

"It's not a big deal. You can just stand on the pegs," She simply replied, taking small strides towards the door.

***~ Later That Day~***

Kowalski gripped the stair's sturdy railing, adjusting his black and grey patterned tie. He'd changed into a rather 'Dapper' looking outfit for his 'Big' date. He was currently wearing a clean pair of black dress shoes, black dress pants, and a crisp white dress shirt. His once messy dark black hair now fashionably swept to the side with a fragranced gel as he continued to mess with it.

Both Skipper and Rico sat in the living room, their brows arched in amusement. Skipper was the first to crack a joke,"What's next, Kowalski? Makeup?" Rico began laughing, lightly punching one of his commanding officer's squared shoulders. Skipper grinned, watching as Kowalski rolled his hued topaz eyes, throwing his blazer over his shoulder.

"Har, Har, Skipper. Joke all you wan't-"

"We 'ill," (We will) Rico grinned, getting up and walking into the kitchen, wanting to get a drink. Kowalski pouted and adjusted his belt before stalking out the front door. He looked back at Skipper, opening his mouth to say something, but he was then abruptly shut up.

"The pink car would suite you better than the one Marlene's letting you borrow!"

Kowalski slammed the door shut.

**A/N: **

**Thank you guys for the square/ block of cheese and any other trophy/ gift you guys are giving me! You guys are lovely ;D**


	12. Not So Quick Quick Note

_**(Not so quick) Quick note:**_

_**Heyy guys. I just wanted to let you guys known of some changes I shall make because...**_

_**IM MAKING A SEQUAL TO THIS!**_

_**There are around 25 chapters in the first book so don't start asking if theres going to be more chapters to this (the answer is yesh). So, like I was saying, I need to make some changes because I want this all to make sense.**_

_**If you look at Skipper's age (25) and at Private's (13) you'll notice that Skipper is only 12 years older. The problem is that Skippy began taking care of Privy at the age of 16, meaning that Privy was 4 years old. Now, this has been bugging he HECK outta' me because could a 16 yr old really take care of a child of 4 yrs on his own? I mean, it just doesn't make any sense to me even if Skippy had some really tough times :/.**_

_**So, with that, Skippy is now 29 yrs old (I'll fix the first chapter so that it'll say this). Since he's 29, it means that he began taking care of Privy at age 20, which makes more sense than 16. *Spoiler alerts*.**_

_**Technically, to you guys, it'll seem like he's only been in the military for a very short amount of time (I think you can join at age 18?) but his backstory that I've made up for this story will explain it all and will be revealed in All's Fair In Love and War book 2 (AFILW 2:?).**_

_**I'll raise Kowa, Rico, Marley, and Doris' a little higher as well. I know Skippy's the obvious oldest but I don't want the others to be too far behind. And let's face it, they're MEN. You can start going to Casinos and such when your 21, and Skippy looks like the type of guy who'd gone there regularly XD.**_

_**Now, I don't want you guys to spam the story with "Why don't you update?" or "When is there gun' be Skilene or Father son moments?" so I'm not going to leave you guys empty handed. I SHALL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING WITH A QUICK SNEEK PEEKERS!**_

_***Sneak Peekers: For starters, Skilene is going to come up on Chapter 13 (the next chapter) and there will be TONS more of Father son moments around Chapter 15 I think (I have to re-arrange everything on the roster I've made). There is going to be alot of action in the upcoming Chapters, involving near death experiances and ALOT of betrayal.***_

_**Now, I have a question for you guys, "What should Book 2 be called?" I may pick the best idea and use it. I'll post what the title is in an upcoming Chapter!**_

_**P.S: Can I ask a favor? I'd like to see a few reveiws about what you think is going to happen next! I'm curious about what you guys think is going on! :)**_

_**Kisses and Huggles, **_

_**Keiko **_


	13. The Date Part 2

_**A/N:**_

_**Hiya everyone! This is the Koris/Skilene chapter!**_

_**Nothing more to really say... ^^'... But here's a freindly reminder!**_

_*****VOTE ON THE POLLS FOR THE STORY YOU WANT ME TO MAKE NEXT!:**_

Story 1: Repaying All the Favors

_**When Skipper comes down with an ever so dangerous illness, the boys and a few  
other zoo members decide that it's their turn to return the favors he'd complied to  
practically daily. Contains Skilene.**_

_**Story 2: A Change to be Remembered:**_

_**What if after Blowhole's song-filled attack on the zoo had affected the Pengiuns  
and everyone else more so? What if afterwards, Skipper ordered for everyone's  
memories, except for their own, to be erased because of a security breach? What  
if they accidently forget more than needed? Contains Skilene.**_

_**Story 3: Behind Every Cloud (Title may change):**_

_**After an unlucky loss at the flippers of their most dangerous enemy, the Penguin team is forced to dis-essemble for the zoo's sake. After a good 5 years, the smallest of the group convinces the former leader to return for a visit. But what they see devestates them. They must travel around the world and find the remaining members to help save to Central Park Zoo from it's dark ruler. (I'm still thinking about the pairings)**_

_**Story 4: Amor is Complicated**_

_**After Marlene's breakup from a Fred, she begins to lessen her visits to the Hq, worrying the aquatic birds. Thinking that she's depressed, the zoo animals decide to break her sad spell by bringing a new male into her life. After much debating and an unexpected poll, a certain Penguin is chosen, whom thinks he's only doing her a favor. Skipper will have to learn the more complicated aspects in 'Amor' to win this Otter's heart.*****_

_**ON WITH THE ACTUAL STORY!**_

_**Chapter 13: The Date Part 2**_

Skipper smirked out of triumph, his chest tempting to puff outwards ot of sucess like it frequently did. Habits never die. But, this time, he let the slowly brewing feeling fade away and instead fell backwards into the sofa, sighing out of slight boredom. There wasn't anything he didn't know about the case, nothing he had to look up. He knew that the local police force was unable to be trusted and that someone was going to pay for trashing his car, the idiots leaving a large sum of evidence. Other than that, nothing had come up

Rico's twisted but amused grin never fazed as he pushed a bowl of buttery popcorn towards his leader, whom shook his head in a 'no' fashion. The weapon's expert gave a short nod in understanding and pulled it back onto his lap,"Su wahd uew gun' do nowe?". The demonlistionist threw a wad of popcorn into his mouth and silently chewed while awaiting his leader's answer, occasionally turning to face the Tv in hopes of not missing a face plant on the famed show called _'Wipeout'_ where tons of people fell onto their faces for other people's entertainment.

Skipper looked up at the larger man and perked up, an idea popping into his head,"Instead of sitting around like duck I'm going for a quick swim-"

"-Liek ai duck!"

"Yes, Rico, like a duck."

Skipper finally managed to push himself off of the newly purchased sitting furniture and proceeded to make his way up the stairs and into his room to change into his swim trunks. A few minutes later, he came back down to the first layer wearing a white tank top and patterned black and orange swim shorts. The commando flung a white towel over his shoulder and snatched an apple from the kitchen's island as he padded towards the patio's crystal clear sliding door.

The detective bit into the ripe fruit before pushing the door open, being the multi tasker that he was, and then pulled away the screen door. He stepped out onto the cool square tiles that made up the patio as the soft chirps of the nearby crickets filled his ears. Skipper flipped the switch and the pool was lit up with bright yellow lights that had been installed underneath the chlorene induced pool water, the chemical's pungent smell wafting into the air and contaminating the soft breeze that had begun. It was very dark here in New York, only the faint light the moon sent down from above and the soft lighting to help guide him towards the icy pool water.

Skipper removed the white muscle shirt that had been covering his torso and threw it onto the table that helped ornament the backyard, draping it over a metal chair before walking towards the firm ivory diving board. He climbed ontop of it and leaped in with a splash, whom broke the silence that had been surrounding the neighborhood.

The commanding officer let himself sink, letting the water envelop him completely. Swimming had always been soothing to him, letting him unwind for however long he wanted. Usually until his hands wrinkled up into raisins. Skipper softly kicked his feet, his toe brushing against the flooring. He placed both feet firmly against the concrete floor before bending his knees and expertly propelling himself upwards in a corkscrew motion. A pleased smile decorated his chizeled features as he broke through the small waves, gently panted, moving a hand out of the water to move his hair out of his line of sight.

His muscles unclenched as he let himself relax for the first time since they'd arrived, about 4 weeks ago. The usually stressed leader flicked his feet out and laid down on his back, slowly moving his arms as his bobbed against the water's flowing surface, lazily floating around.

He closed his eyes.

"NO!"

He quickly re-opened them.

_**/ PoM /**_

Kowalski was on edge.

He was in the car with his crush, whom he'd been thinking about for days on end. They were going to a sushi place and afterwards for a walk in the park. To him, it was the perfect date. Hopefully she thought the same. The scientist moved the jingling set of keys to the left, successfully turning the vehicle off. He turned towards her, and with a giddy smile, began to speak.

"Well we're here," He announced, shoving the car keys into his suade jacket pocket. He straightened himself out and got out, forgetting that he was a posh gentleman this evening. Kowalski shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before spinning back around to meet Doris who was shutting the passenger's door.

"I apoligize for forgetting proper ettiquette! I was just thinking about how everything was going to happen and what we were going to do afterwards! Were we going back my home for coffee?! Or were we... going to... to...," Kowalski abruptly stopped his continous rambling and excessive hyperventilating when she grabbed his hand, the warmth absolutely electrifing. Her small hands were neatly manicured, soft to the touch. He and rubbed the back of his head whilst blushing.

"Kowalski, calm. down. I'm just a girl," She spoke in a velvety, mollified manner, lessening the heap of stress that had been building in the pit of his stomach. Kowalski squeezed her hand in reassurance and nodded, his head bobbing like those on a bobble head doll.

Yes she was a girl, but to him, she was _the_ girl.

_**/ PoM /**_

Private bounced downstairs, backpack slung over his shoulder. He was wearing a suave white button up accompinied by a supple red tie. He wore sleek, newly bought black pants followed by a pair of black dress shoes he'd found in his closet. The boy's mane was still a stylish mess, but it didn't really matter at the moment since he could just use water from a local public restroom in another resturant if it became a problem.

The youth hastily dodged a pillar and slid into the clean kitchen and pulled his knapsack onto the table, stuffing it with crystal clear silverware and glass wine glasses, the best they had. He also threw in a few napkins and a couple of pre-made sandwiches, just in case they didn't have enough time to actually eat at the resturant.

He then wildly scampered thru the living room, waving a goodbye to his fellow comrade,"Bye

RicoIgottagohelpKeikoandEmil yandK'walskibytakingthispicnicbask ettothem! BYE!" (Bye Rico gotta go help Keiko and Emily and K'walski by taking this picnic basket to them!) The child slammed the door shut and ran as fast as he could towards the two girls on the end of the street.

"Okay... Wai' ah min'te! Sk'pperr 'nd I 'ill w'n!" (Wait a minute! Skipper and I will win!)

The maniac ran after the private, his eyes darting back and forth as he searched for the quickest member of the team. Private had scuttled off towards Keiko and her friend, all wearing formal looking clothes with backpacks thrown around their shoulders, the picnic basket happily sitting in Keiko's bike basket.

"'Ey! I 'in! Not yew!" Rico shouted, running towards the trio. He was going to steal the basket from them if it was the last thing he ever does. The three muskateers' eyes widened with fear. Keiko struggled to cry out for help or for them to disperse.

"Ruuuu..! Nuuur! Merppp!"

"Scatter!" Emily discarded the coy shell that usually surrounded her and shouted at the top of her lungs as they pedalled away, scared for their short lived lives.

_**/ PoM /**_

Skipper frantically thrashed around in the water, rushing to get out in order to help who ever it was that it was screaming. Once he was out, he pulled the tank top on and pressed a well disguised button that had been installed behind a local bush, revealing a well hidden secret compartment and an NAA .22 Magnum Mini-revolver.

The vigilante ran towards the the fence that seperated the houses. He vaulted onto a nearby concrete ledge and hurdled himself over the barrier with ease, landing with a roll. The tumbling lessons paid off, but concrete backyard belonging to the house next door didn't help with the landing. The lights unexpectedly flickered on and two very large Great Danes sped towards him, their legs rippling as their muscles contracted with one another. The dogs growled and yipped at Skipper with their jagged aged teeth on display.

The leader backed up a bit and pretended that he was going to try to juke the raging animals, but instead ran straight through them, jumping over the small plant pots and folded lawn chairs. Skipper climbed up the grassy backyard's squared plant-holders (the type that help vines grow in a specific direction). He launched himself over the final fence and rolled onto the concrete floor.

He's made it to her house and all was silent, which worried him even more.

The commando cocked his firearm and hid behind a wall on the opposite side of the sliding back door. He looked around the corner and realized that the door's lock was unlatched, wind slowly blowing the drapes around. Skipper sucked in a long gulp of air and smoothed back the hair that had been displayed over his forehead. He ran towards the door in a sprint and forcefully pushed it open, barged inside, and looked through one eye (since revolvers don't have an aiming thingy) as he searched for an enemy.

"FREEZE!"

Marlene stumbled towards the wall with a shreik, dropping a couple of Hershey Dark Chocolate bars out of surprise. She clutched the spot where her heart would be, her usually bright green eyes surprisingly dim and lifeless. She shook herself out of her terrified trance and huffed, stomping towards the slightly stocky man, obviously angry as she had an even more obvious "tight-lip" like one a mother would pull together when she was about to scold her child's outrageous behavior.

"I am _not_ in the mood today, Skipper. I want you out. _NOW_!" She yelled in an agonizingly low tone, stressing how rage-filled and moody she actually was tonight. The barista waitress spun around, her fists clenching and unclenching as she tried walking away.

Now, Skipper wouldn't usually bother with woman when they're acting as if it were their "Time of the Month", but seeing as how it was a woman he was actually quite fond of, he decided to make an exception. The commando narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back around without haste. Marlene's nose scrunched up as she tried to free herself, pushing on his bulging chest in an attempt to escape.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Something's wrong, sister, and I'm going to get to- ARGH!"

The fiesty waitress had conveinantly punched him in the kiwis, causing him to let her go and fall to his knees, muttering curse words in mutiple languages in an abnormally raspy voice. Skipper's eye twitched as he whimpered, biting his lip. As he sat there practically crying to himself, she ran for the phone, dialing the LAPD. The sqaudron leader knew for a fact that if the police knew that he's not working on the task at hand and instead with a woman, then they'd report back to the General, getting him into some _serious_ trouble.

"Sweet Scallops, Marlene! I've worked to hard to get up to this point and I am _not_ going to be demoted because of a woman whose bipolar because she's on her monthly!"

Marlene gasped and growled before glowering like a mad man, staring down at him, pent up furiosity itching to be unleashed. And what's worse, she wants to go to town on _him_ as if his groin hadn't already paid the overall price. She searched all over for something to throw when she set her eyes on a the "Home Phone". But before she could chuck it, he threw himself at her, pushing her against the wall as gently as he could without hurting her. Skipper held her hands above her head so that she wouldn't try to claw at his face or any other body part, as a matter of fact.

She shut her eyes and bit her lip, stopping her struggle. The government agent hadn't noticed up til' now that she'd been crying. Tears were once spilling down her rosy cheeks, leaving obvious wet trails that still had to disappear. Her thick eyelashes were matted as her lip began to quiver. He slowly let her go and instead wrapped an arm around her waste and did something he rarely did. He hugged her.

_**/ PoM /**_

The resturant was... Entertaining. There were large grills in which the patrients would sit around and watch as their food was cooked, the talented gourmet chiefs flipping and moving the food around in fashion. They spun and jumped around, the noodles and different kinds of food from different places in the world flopping off of the spatchulas as the giant grills sizzled. To sum it all up, everyone was enjoying themselves.

Kowalski smiled nervously and looked towards Doris, opening his mouth as if wanting to say something. He needed a conversation starter before their entrees got here. He needed to be entertaining for her to say 'Yes' when he asked her to go on a second date with him, if this first one goes well, though.

A plate too big for the small portion of food the waiter passed out plopped onto the small ledge they were going to eat off of. Instead of actually using chopsticks, they were given the prvelage to use regular forks and knives, but they gave you a wholoe series of silverware. Some forks smaller than the others, some shaped differently as well. The scientist was posative that Skipper had shown him and the team which to use for each course, but couldn't remember if it were to save his life.

Doris caught his distress and watched as he struggled to pick one, his hand awkwardly returning to his side everytime he disregarded the chosen fork. The blonde waitress giggled and instead handed him a small spoon,"It's this one, Kowalski."

_**/ PoM /**_

The three middle schoolers parked their bikes infront of the resturant, chaining them to a rusting Stop sign. They just needed to get a specific item from the kitchen to make sure that the couple's night went perfect. Private snatched the picnic basket from within the other basket and laughed. They were probably sweaty from the ride here, Rico'd been chasing them the whole way.

Now that they were in a well lit area, he got to see what they were wearing. Keiko had traded in her black sneakers for a pair of white sandals, her nails painted in a dark, metallic blue. She was wearing a matching navy blue lacy top, whom was littered with old fashioned patterned flowers with a thin black cardigan over it, hiding the tank top's straps. Her hair was in a loose bun, the light brown curls brushed back behind her ears. Surprisingly, she was wearing mascara with a shiny coating of lip gloss over her lips.

Emily was wearing a white dress with a black sash around her waste. The dress was strapless and overall normal except for the small ruffles that stood at the bottom, right above her knees. It wasn't flashy and she looked rather nice in it. She wore black flats, which she was currently struggling to put on. Her nails were white as well and her hair was completely straightened, settling down on her shoulders.

"You look handsome today, Privy," Keiko commented sweetly, placing her hands behind her back as she awaited his answer to her complimant. Private's cheeks turned a dark red as he threw the small picnic basket into his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder once more before rubbing the back of his neck out of embaressment. Emily giggled and covered her mouth as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Thank you... Both you and Emily look pretty," The brit replied, his angelic eyes full of happiness as they began walking towards the sushi place, Keiko beginning a conversation about what they were going to do next, refferring towards the intricate plan she'd made up earlier that afternoon.

They pulled open the double doors and searched for a place to sit, whom far away from Doris and Kowalski. The waitor walked them towards the farthest grilling area, though a bit skeptical at first, and sat them down before bringing a couple of menus over to the table. The chef still hadn't arrived to begin cooking so they kept the conversation going.

"Alright..." Keiko began oncemore, pulling her phone out."Private, your going to sneak into the kitchen with your almighty ninja mumbo jumbo and your going to steal us a desert and a bottle of wine-"

"Which kind?" Private asked, raising a brow. The raven haired boy leaned against the table's edge and stared at her, awaiting an answer. The nuisance face palmed and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. Emily sighed as well. "Private, do I look like I would know what the difference is? I didn't even know that there were different kinds!" Keiko exclaimed in a hushed tone before looking around for any other person in their range of hearing.

_**/ PoM /**_

Marlene leaned against his wide chest, surprised. She slowly opened her olive green eyes and met his blazing blue for the second time that week. She blushed but couldn't hold in what she wanted to do for a while now. She cried, weeping into his already semi-wet muscle shirt. Skipper sadly gazed down at her and found that he had already wrapped an arm around her waist. The vigilante led her towards the living room's large sofa and sat her down.

She continued to scornfully sob into her hands. Skipper hesitated but wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in a comforting manner. He ended up tilting her head upwards with a finger underneath her chin. "What's wrong, dollface?" Skipper whispered, sincerly concerned.

"Julian..."

"What he do?"

"He... A close friend of mine," She sniffled before continuing and wiped her eyes with a balled fist."A f-friend saw him with a girl at his club... T-this isn't the f-first time thou-g-gh..."

Skipper angerly clenched his fists. Who would want to hurt Marlene?! Who would cheat on her?! Marlene may be strong in other ways, but she has a fragile ego, a fragile mind. If someone were to say that her hair didn't look good on her, she'd probably take it so personally that she'd chop it all off herself! Only Ringtail would have the cajones to actually attempt to hurt her.

"I can beat him into sticky pudding if you'd like..." Skipper nonchalantly muttered with a knit brow, actually meaning it. Marlene took it as a joke and looked up at him, a small smile forming. It was an actual threat but if it made her laugh for a while then he'd rather not interfere with it. He sighed,"Look Marlene. There are alot of m- idiots, out there who don't give aabout how a lady feels. Just move on is all the advice I can really give to you. Just remember to stay frosty."

Marlene decorated her lips with a slanted smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towards the stairs,"Can you lock the doors on your way out, ?"

"Paranoia already kicking in, doll. I locked all of the upstairs windows when you turned around to tell me to lock everything."

_**/ PoM /**_

Private silently hid underneath a moving dinner cart, hugging his legs and holding out on breathing until they'd stopped. The waiter or waitress strolled into the large kitchen, the sudden smell of food filling his nostrils with a scrumptous scent. The youth's stomach threatened to growl so he shut his eyes. The wheel's created a chipping sound everytime it trecked over a small gap in the tiled floor.

His phone vibrated.

**Emily: **_"have you gotten it yet? keiko and i are waiting next to the bikes just incase we gotta run... hurry up please! D:" arrivde 10 seconds ago_

**Private: **_"sorry! just gotta take it when they arent looking... yoink! :D" sent 30 seconds ago_

**Emily: **_"keiko says to be careful_ _arrived 21 seconds ago_

_**Private: **__"im a professional. and im just waiting for rico to come and stuff. he was running down the motor way pretty quickly. if he comes then just leave me. kay? :L" sent 2 minutes ago_

**Emily:** _"we wont leave you. thats rude! :O! if he comes, then we can all worry about it. like a team." arrived 58 seconds ago_

**Private: **_"you sound like my Skippah... stop it! :-P. and i want you two to look different just in case they catch onto us." sent 1 minute ago _

**Emily: **_"will do boss... and you say i sound like Skipper ;D" arrived 45 seconds ago_

The cart abruptly stopped and was pushed next to a pantry where a waiter stuffed a load of empty plates and silverware underneath the white blanket that was draped over it all. The waiter placed a glass bottle above the blanket, a heavy one at that, and moved back into the actual area. He rolled into place and began setting plates down.

Private put on a pair of aviator sunglasses and snatched the large bottle of wine and a box of candied fruit and ducked back into the cart. He stuffed it into his bag and put the knapsack back over his back. He adjusted his collar so that it went upwards and took off his tie and stuffed it into his pocket and began to undo his hair. He undid the buttons on his dressy shirt and revealed a white tank top underneath. He left it open, as a disguise.

He grit his teeth and crawled out, running through the resturant. His feet rapidly hit the floor as he quickly bounced around, jumping over chairs and dodging padestrians. The british boy panted as he tried to make it out the door before Kowalski noticed.

_...Skip a half hour..._

Private laid down a quilt beside the park's pond, the moonlight casting a bright light across the water. The oblong stretched against the hillside, shining against the crystal glasses full of Red Wine and the box of chocolate coloured strawberries. Keiko wrote a quick note to Kowalski, hiding it underneath the dark bottle of alcohol.

"We did good," Emily smiled, taking the black sash off of her dress and putting it into her backpack. She picked up her hair with a hairband and put her usual white headphones around her neck. Private returned the same joyful grin. The youngest detective turned towards Keiko, who was still silent.

"You okay?" Private asked, sincerly concerned. He began passing out sandwiches to the girls (They didn't get to eat at the resturant) and pulled the wrapping off of his. He watched as his neighbor bit into hers before speaking.

"Mm? Oh. Yea. Just a little worried. I saw a couple of Outbacks by the-"

"Who are the 'Outbacks'?" Private asked intentively. He leaned in closer to her before being pulled down to the floor by the wrist. Keiko sat on the grass, indian style, and made him sit as well. It was quite the story, afterall. Emily followed as well, knowing that since Private probably comes from a long line of detectives or secret agents (not knowing exactly what to call them) that he has the right to know for any future investigations.

Keiko licked her lips before beginning in a low tone, her mint green eyes flickering with anxeity, she really was into adventure and action movies and the story could actually be made into one. "There are three major crews here in Manhatten." She held up three neatly manicured fingers. Her index finger, her middle finger, and her ring finger. Private nodded, showing that he was indeed listening and that he was indeed interested.

She began with her index finger, putting the rest of them down and into a fist. It looked as if she was gesturing to the number 1. "_The Outbacks_ are at the head of the food chain. They usually wear an orange bandanna like on their arm or leg or something. They're all about Ausy (Australia). I remember them as my index finger because they're number 1. The best."

The middle schooler then held up her ring finger, shutting the others down. "_The Apes_ are next. They're _really_ old school. I remember them as being like the Mafia. They usually have a tattoo on the palm of their hand or on their wrist. I remember them as being the ring finger 'cause the Mafia is all about family."

"And finally, _The Scavengers_. They're the into drugs and underground sorta things. Things that are hidden from the rest of the world. They're usually in raggedy clothes and stuff. If you see a drug dealer on the streets, it's most likely that their part of the Scavengers. I remember the Scavangers as my middle finger becuase they're screwed over in the food chain."

"I like story time and all but... Someone's coming and I think it's them. Let's go..." Emily began, motioning towards the bikes.

_**/ PoM /**_

The park was beautiful at night. Large Oak trees and their leaves scattered across the hillside, flowers and other types of plants giving color to the already livid area. Crickets chirped as they bounces down the path and into the bushes, hiding from humans and preditors. Birds huffed as they readied themselves for bed, their chest feathers and plumes puffing outwards.

Kowalski and Doris had been walking down the concrete path for a while now when Doris gasped. Her lips curled into a smile as she ran through the trees. "W-Wait Doris!" Kowalski stuttered as he ran after her. Just when he was about to tell her that going alone in the woods wasn't the safest of ideas, she jumped into his arms, peppering his cheek with light kisses. The scientist's pale cheeks flushed wildly,"Wah?"

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

She looked towards the wine and deserts. The glasses reflected the lighting the magnificent bright stars created...

**A/N:**

**Next chapter is a surprise! XD Lets just say the adults (Rico, Skippy, and Marlene included) go somewhere special! *Sniggers***

**And Gah! This was long X). Hope you enjoyed it! And sorry, I rushed some parts :P**

**P.S: Im going to start reveiwing on your guy's stories! I find it very awsome that some of you look up to me for inspiration or as a romodel! I've almost completed my goal! I don't want just a few PoM authors to know my name, I wanna become big like "Espereta" or "Rookie70Penguin".**

**Oh! And I finally decided what I want to do after highschool! Well, I narrowed it down... heh... Well, I would really want to become a StoryBoard Artist or a Prosecutor (almost like a lawyer but wayy more interesting)**

**Well, Bye! I will begin giving out cookies again in the next chapter!**


	14. Insert Disco Music Here

_**A/N:**_

_**Here's the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 14: [Insert Disco Music Here]**_

It was a refreshing afternoon a couple of days after the date, a refreshing Thursday to be more exact, and Kowalski of team Delta was absolutely enthrilled. The date had been a sucess which indicated that Doris had invited him on another date and that he had won the bet. He _beat_ Skipper. And Skipper won at darn near everything! How could the wonderful, fairly earned gloating privelage not be enticing at this point?

Kowalski pranced down the carpeted stairs, tottering his way towards his captain and the weapon's expert, whom were watching shirtless ninjas ruthelessly beat the pulp out of one another. Once they sensed or noticed his presence they both greeted him with a sober nod of the head and/or hearty wave. The scientist confidently smirked and slinked infront of the Tv screen, his lips in a tight, sly smile. He hid his large hands behind his back as he bent down so that he was eye to eye with his higher ranked officer before scaring the living daylights out of them with a very loud,"I TOLD YOU SO!"

Skipper quirked a brow and crossed both arms across his firm chest in question."What's with all the ruckus, Kowalski?" The irritated squadron outwardly sighed, rolling his dark eyes before narrowing them down out of annoyance. Kowalski beckoned backwards and smiled sarcastically."Oh I know what's going on," The strategist chuckled."You guys don't beleive me..."

"Bel've wuht?" Rico replied, actually confused now. He looked up at the scientist with curiosity. Kowalski face palmed, dragging the palm of his hand down along his face until it lightly pulled on his lower lip. How could they not beleive him? Or were they both always this clueless? Why else would Kowalski be this happy?

Kowalski finally broke through his sanity barrier,"The BET! B.E.T! Bet! I won! You two just got a beat down! Yea baby! Boom Shakana!" The military agent practically patted himself on the back as he grinned wildly, his eyes closed as he envisioned the series of favors he would make them perform. He could get ALOT done today, before the date... The second date! He'd almost forgot! His facial expression fell.

"Alright, soldier, you won- What happened?"

"Newton's cat... W-well I need a favor done... Tonight-"

"We'll do it but it counts as our bet's whatever you want to call it," Skipper smirked truimphantly, non-chalantly placing his arms behind his head, crossing his short legs as well. Kowalski didn't even have time to think as he began to panic, the words oozing from his mouth creating a chaotic mess. He hadn't even think about his answer as he only had a until 9 PM to get everything organized.

"Yes! Fine! Whatever!" Kowalski babbled."We just _really_ have to go to the mall!"

"Whah dat foor?" Rico asked, getting off of the couch and placing his special burgandy goggles over his pale green blue eyes, pulling out a large set of keys from one of his pockets. He grinned wildly and leaned against the door frame, swinging the keys around with a pointer finger, the jingling noises hipnotic in a strange way. Kowalski sighed,"I just remembered that Doris had asked me to go with her and Marlene to a club... And she invited you two to come with us... And I agreed..." The last few words coming out in an abnormally squeaky voice. He looked back at them and began hyperventilating due to their expressions.

"Why Kowalski?! _WHY_?! You're not even a heavy drinker...! Or party guy! What makes you think that you'd actually enjoy yourself there? What makes you think _we'll_ enjoy ourselves there?!" Skipper inquired, rage causing him to leap off of the couch and getting into the luitenant's personal bubble. He looked up at the lower ranking military operative and glowered heaps and heaps of daggers at him. Kowalski slowed his heavy breathing and began to try and rationalize with the others.

"I don't know about Rico, Skipper, but I know that you're certainly going to have a good time. I mean, Marlene is going-" Kowalski smiled sheepishly as a bulging vain popped onto his captain's forhead, his jaw tight and unmoving, the body language knowingly edging the scientist to keep on talking, wanting him to finish what the leader already knew was going to slide out."A-and, and, Skipper, there'll be alcoholic beverages like Greyhounds and.. And Dirty Martinis... I know your the type of guy that likes to have fun, right?... heh.. um..."

All was silent until he finally answered, backing away and rubbing the underside of his chin with a thumb, intrigued at the slightest. "I could use a little R and R time... But don't you _dare_ let General Bryant find out about our little rondevous and late nights out on the town or it's all on you." Kowalski took that as a 'Yes' and pulled them out of the house.

"PRIVATEREMEMBERTOLOCKTHEDOOR SANDTURNTHEALARMSYSTEMON! WEGOTTAGOSUITSHOPPING!" Kowalski screeched at the top of his lungs. (Private remember to lock the doors and turn the alarm system on!)

_After a few hours of excessive shopping and tons of picky critiscm..._

They'd found what they were looking for (or rather, what looked nice on them) and had arrived an hour or two earlier than the set time, giving them time to freshen up and look spiffy for their first night out on the town.

Kowalski came waltzing down the steps, his outfit casual. He wore a dark charcoal buttoned up blazer, a white and grey striped dress shirt, a loud red tie, and matching pants. His thick head of hair wasn't strewn all over the place but instead neatly slicked back, going along with his The usually stressed military strategist looked out of his element, his attire very uncommonly worn. Keiko, who was at the bottom of the stairs and intentively waiting for each member of the team to come downstairs, grinned giddly.

Rico was next, bouncing about happily. Skipper had prohibited Kowalski from making him wear a suit because of the weaponry he had in his trousers. So, instead, they bought him a new pair of ink black cargo shorts and a forest green button up. His hair was still in a slicked back mohawk as he began to fiddle with the collar. Keiko sighed,"Come 'ere." Rico obeyed and slightly bent downwards, an annoyed expression ornamenting his already rough features. The middle schooler flipped the collar outwards and pat it down. A horribly familiar scent wafted into her scrunched up nose.

"Is that.." She sniffed the air once more before continuing, placing her hands on her hips when her thoughts werre proven."Papaya?! You used _my_ mous`e?!" Rico grinned devilishly and nodded. How had he gotten into her house and when...?

_***~ With Private ~***_

Skipper smoothed his hair back with a handful of gel and began molding it around, trying to see which style made him looked better on him, eventually he just left it how it usually was. He wore a black blazer, buttoned up, of course and a white flannel dress shirt underneath, which was slightly parted at the top, revealing a bit of his chest while also giving him a 'I don't really give an f-' type of look. The commando also had on a pair of matching pants and a belt to held them up along with a new pair of black leather shoes and a newly purchased silver watch.

Private tried buttoning up his father figure's shirt with one hand while holding dark blue tie and similarly colored hankercheif in the other. Skipper pushed his hand away,"I appreciate your help, Private, but I'd rather not with the tie. Enemy spies can use it as a noose." Private nodded and folded the hankercheif before placing it into the leader's breast pocket, gently patting it afterwards. Private giggled as he looked over his commanding officer.

"You look a bit like James Bond there, Skippah. All you need is a gun-"

"Thanks for the little reminder there, Private. I can always just strap that on before we go, Govn'a."

Skipper faked a quick English accent and was about to leave the room when Private began to tug on his blazer. He looked back at the youngest soldier, surprised to see a pleased expression on the youth's face."Private...?" Private quickly looked around for anyone who was in hearing range before speaking. "Skippah," He began."Yesterday Keiko told me about the crews here in Manhatten and I think you-know-who's involved."

The lead agent smiled,"Good job, Lewis! How'd you get her to spill?" The child shrugged. I mean, Skipper didn't think that she was involved, right? Right? She was sneaky enough to be able to organize a _small_ crime, but certainly not a drug trade or a sabbotage. She couldn't have been able to blow up the cars in the police station. "She's not into it Skippah-"

"Then how does she know about the gangbangers? You can't think that she just learned about the organizations on her own," Skipper replied gruffly, leaning against the arching wall that lead into his once clean bathroom, alot of different products pushed against the corner in a heap. "The only other way she would be able to know about this would be if she..."

"If she knew someone involved? I was suspecting that as well, sir. I was just hoping that she didn't," Private groaned and looked towards the floor in dismay. He ran his hands through his messy head of hair, the thick locks being pushed aside. His brows knit as he thought about it all. Both Keiko and Marlene were good people, treasured aquantinces. Why would they be affiliated with the mafia or whatever they all went by? "The case keeps getting complicated, Blake... I don't know how you keep up with it all," Private sadly chuckled, his brow still puckering.

"It takes patience, Lewis. You'll learn when you get a team of your own."

"Then it'll be a while..."

"Gives you more time to learn from one of the best, soldier," Skipper playfully ruffled the boy's mop of soft hair, the tussels flying in all directions, gently landing in strands. Private nodded and placed his communicator into his ear and turning the small, neon blue listening aide."So, how about we set up a little plan? It can be used as a learning experiance if you'd like."

"Of course, Skippah! What's your idea?"

"Your obviously able to identify the thugs and, mackeral, you know more about them than me. If I see something fishy going on, then I'll ask you for a confirmation."

Private saluted,"Aye-Aye, Captain!"

_***~ Downstairs ~***_

Kowalski and Rico were fixing up the house's flooring while waiting for the girls to arrive. Ever since they'd arrived, they had decided that the house would be a decoy instead of their actual working area. So, they've done seemingly the impossible... They built an underground tunnel system leading to all of the other neighbors' houses, along with a vault like facility to hide all of their classified instruments of distruction or folders. The only downside to the whole idea was that they needed to fix the house's floor boards everytime they went down or came back up... Plus they conveniantly built it by a sewage plant.

Skipper came bounding the stairs, his shoes firmly gripping the stair cases' thick carpeting. Keiko whistled,"You guys all look fancy. No weird police theme on today. A pretty nice change." Skipper quickly nodded, dismissing her compliment. He sighed an rubbed his smooth cheeks. It was a nice difference considering that he could usually feel a slight stubble forming along his jaw.

The doorbell rang.

Kowalski were ready to answer the door, almost running towards it. Skipper pushed them aside and shook his head. Men shouldn't show weakness. They were, well, _men_. The leader effortlessly tugged the door open, his saphire blue eyes flickering with delight when he met a certain waitress' olive hued orbs. Marlene warmly smiled up at him, and in a matter of precious seconds, he too began to grin.

Her wavy brown hair was in a loose bun with her long bangs clipped to the side with a brightly colored bobby pin, the thick strands of honey brown locks sticking out in random places, the style actually fitting her. She had decided not to wear a dress, but instead a very flowy white shirt and some dark blue jeans followed along by a pair of black leather boots with silver buckles on the ends. Silver metal bands around her wrists serving as fashionable jewlery decorated her outfit greatly.

Doris was all decked out as well. She wore an almost lavender coctail dress with a ruffled design near the bottom. Her hair was sort of crimped, the golden waves gently casting over her shoulders in a thoughtful manner next to the golden jewlery around her neck. She wore a pair of glistening black pumps and had a small, scaly hand bag at her side. She giggled at the way Kowalski stared at her, his jaw hanging and his frosty eyes never leaving her rather curvy form.

Rico broke the silence with a hearty wolf whistle, startling the other adults. "Charming," Doris commented, rolling her ocean blue eyes as sarcasm dripped from her voice like thick honey. Rico stuck out his peirced tongue and moved the other men aside, waltzing towards the car with a new attitude. Doris and Kowalski followed suite, holding one another's clammy hands.

Marlene pulled Skipper in for an unexpected hug,"You look handsome, Skipper." The leader tried to keep his cheeks from turning pink as he hugged her back, the tingles earned from the very touchy embrace satisfyingly... Devious? He was showing affection to another man's woman and frankly, it was a big part of the whole escapade that made him want to be around her even more other than the fact that she was very alluring. Though, it was all probably in his mind. He was almost posative that she didn't feel the similar sensations when they were near eachother.

The former swim coach shivered underneath his touch and decided to pull away before she made things awkward. "You look very," The commando cleared his throat and stuck both hands into his pant pockets,"uh, _beautiful_ as well, Marlene- Ma'am." He shifted his gaze back towards her and held his breath as she passed him to get to her car, her finger tips running across his muscular chest. His breathing was rugged and heavy as it dragged itself out from deep within his lungs, his eyes watching as she snaked around him and entered the car's passanger seat.

"Lets get this over with..." Skipper muttered in a shaky tone of voice, still trying to get over the intimacy he and a local pedestrian had shared.

_A good 15 minutes later and..._

The group of eager adults (some more than others) entered the club and was met by probably thousands of moving gadgets and blinking lights. Neon blue and pink traced the outlining of the black marble booths and the tables, following along the checkered floors as well. Bunches and groups of people were gathering in the middle of the club to dance and even more were by the equally bright bar. A large disco ball hung from the middle of the ceiling, the individual over sized light bulb sorta spoiling the modern day look.

Doris was the first to run onto the dance floor, a cartoon of a smile spreading from cheek to cheek, dragging a nervous Kowalski along as well. Rico didn't take long to decide what he was going to do either because once he noticed the groups of women forming along the thick edges of the bar he automatically made a mad dash for it, licking the palm of his hand and adjusting his mohawk before leaving. Marlene was also swept away after having Julian call out to her. I guess they were on speaking terms again...

Before he could actually notice, Skipper was left alone. He groaned and stalked towards the bar. He knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to be an enjoyable experiance for him. The vigilante leaned against the clean marble counter and watched as the rather large bartender and his smaller companion passed out drinks to the customers.

The older man had greying, but otherwise black, curly hair. He also had some facial hair that stood out, a similar black/grey beard following along his jaw line. The man seemed to be from an African American origin with his rather dark tint to his skin but his eyes said something completely different. They were very bright, almost a yellow. He wore a usual bartender outfit except for a pink tie adorning his neck, settling above the black vest and silk white dress shirt.

The smaller bartender was surprisingly only a child, whom was busy being cooed over by the bar's female patrients. The kid looked to be only 6 years old at the most and had similar features much like his supposed guardian. He had curly hair, though it was a honey brown, and had a very small ponytail in the back. The child had similarly colored eyes to his guardian, except his were more of a hazel hue and were _much_ larger. He also wore a matching bartender outfit.

"Maurice? Mort?" Skipper questioned, gaining the attention of the Madagascar native. Maurice looked back at Skipper and his once skeptical frown turned into a giddy smile, remembering the government agent. Maurice set down a mixer to converse with the leader and Mort automatically took over, shaking the shiny metal containers much like marraccas (I know I spelled that wrong) while moving along with the thick bass beats.

The plumpest of the Madagascar trio chuckled,"Skipper, its been a long time! What's been going on? How are you and the team doing?"

"We came here for the usual investigation and we're doing perfectly fine. Even better without Ringtail in our hair. How ya holding up, by the way?"

Maurice outwardly groaned and ran his chubby fingers through his thick wad of hair, thoroughly frustrated at just the thought. Skipper smirked and leaned forwards, propping a hand underneath his chin, intentively waiting the other's answer even though he knew that a rant was probably going to breach his vocal barrier. "Skipper I swear to the sky spirits if you bring _him_ up again tonight...!"

"Im just pulling your tail here, Maurice. I know what he's like..." Skipper rolled his ocean blue eyes and remained silent until the most sensible of the foreign men piped up again. Maurice picked up a few shakers and a couple of special glasses before speaking. "How about I just get us a couple of drinks? How does Whiskey on the rocks sound?"

"Make it a triple!" Julian burst into the conversation,"With a tiniest of umbrellas on the side! I can just share it with my totally hot _girlfriend_."

"Better make that 4. I'm going to need the extra alcohol," Skipper added, tugging out his leather wallet, fixing his blazer. Maurice exhaled outwardly, pulling out a few more cups. Skipper shook his head and began vigilantly looking over the surrounding area, smirking when he saw how joyful Doris and Kowalski were when around one another. He wasn't anywhere near being heartless; he had emotions like everyone else but decided to keep them... Hidden.

Julian picked up his glass and gave a usual cheaky smile, returning back to his girlfriend, whom was sitting in a nearby booth. A crowd of individuals were obviously questioning her about who-knows-what but she was still eager to reply to every one of their questions, despite what they asked. Marlene seemed to not be moved by anything and it's only one of her noble traits people should be jealous of. She looked his way and they shared eye contact for a while but since Skipper didn't want to interfere, he looked in another direction, acting as if he were waiting for his tardy drink.

"She isn't very smart, you know," Maurice inquired, placing the cold alcoholic beverage infront of the highly ranked agent. Skipper frowned and raised a questionable brow before clearing his throat,"Say again?"

"If she had even a lick of common sense she wouldn't be with someone like Julian. He's cheated on her more times than I could actually count."

"So I've heard..." Skipper kept scanning the club for some suspicious activity, slowly taking occasional sips. His dark aquatic blue eyes expertly traced the outline of each and every individual carefully, sometimes glancing over his shoulder just in case an enemy agent tried any funny business. While he was looking, though, he noticed a couple of big men with orange hankercheifs on their breast pockets. The equally large men they were conversing with were guarding the club's entrance and exit and had odd looking markings on their wrists.

"You care about her so why don't you talk to her about it?"

"... It's that obvious?" The lead investigator looked back a Maurice for a split second, raising an eye ridge, the endless dancing stare of the strobe lights shining against the glass and blinding him momentarily. After rubbing his eyes with a balled fist, Skipper rubbed his temple. Maurice sent him a knowing look and chortled, "I'm a bartender. Bartenders are experts at reading body language, naturally."

"Yea, well, thanks for the drink. I need to take care of something. Nice seeing you again," The slightly stocky male finished up his icy beverage and adjusted his tie almost like a posh buisness man before leaving. He slid into a more secluded spot in the night club, a lonely booth near the exit and near the suspicious looking men. He placed a finger on his silver intercom and contacted the private.

"The blue bird has landed. I repeat, the blue bird has landed."

_"This is pink parrot. Have you got sight on any targets, Skippah?"_

"Three canarys north bound. And couldn't you have chosen a better code name than 'Pink Parrot'?"

_"Sorry, Skippah. And do they have orange bandannas?"_

"No dice. But two of them has an orange hankercheif. The other two have some sort of ancient marking on their arms..."

_"Um... A tattoo, sir?"_

"You know what I mean, soldier."

_"The ones with orange are Outbacks. They're the strongest of the all the groups in Manhatten. The other's are the Apes, their second in command."_

"Any ideas on what they could be talking about?"

_"No clue. Maybe a drug deal. But you should follow them if they leave-"_

"Yea, yea, yea. I know the drill. I'll contact you if I need anymore help."

_About 2 hours later and..._

Skipper had done as planned and was now nearing the supposed group of miscriants. The leader was following them via rooftops and was using binoculars to watch their every move. Turns out, though, they only wanted to speak to one another in the club's back alley.

"Jaspa, Nicholas, is ya boss gonna pay or what?" The man with the orange neck ornament asked to no reply. The other two shook their heads and fished out a couple of pistols, aiming their loaded weapons at the Outback, whom barely flinched.

The other man pulled out a gun of his own and, as quick as the speeding hunk of lead itself, shot one of the Apes in the foot, startling them both. A bloodcurdling scream split through the alleyway, causing those pedestrians who were merely walking by to cower in fear of their own lives. Skipper shook his head yet his stare was unbroken. Its not like he hasn't these types of things before... Plus, the crime fighter couldn't reveal his position because it could risk the whole operation if the villian were to tell their higher ranking and more experianced superior.

"When's he gonna pay?"

"I- we don't know when Mista' J is gonna pay! I swear! He can barely afford to pay us and we just don't know!"

"Ya better get your facts because the next time I come and have me a lil' visit, I'm not gonna be as kind. Ya get it?" The body guards nodded and ran back inside the club, trying not to limp and prove that the injury the smartly dressed Outback had inflicted actually fractured the way he would perform in the slightest of ways. The man in clad nodded and spun around on his heals, leaving the alley with a pleased leer on his rugged features.

_***~ After Clubbing ~***_

Skipper and Doris were the only sober adults out of the clique so they were in charge of getting everyone else home safely. Doris was in charge of leading both Kowalski and Rico into the house (They did whatever she asked) and Skipper was in charge of getting Marlene home safely.

"Come on, Marlene," Skipper stressed, wrenched her inside of her home by the hand much like a stubborn infant. Marlene stumbled inside and leaned against his well built chest, her nose creasing as she continued her spontanious sniggering. He huffed and simply picked her up and slung her his shoulder like a knapsack, her already pinkish cheeks tinting into an even brighter shade as her hysterics proceeded to increase. She sounded as if she were going mad.

Once he got her onto the futon, she began tugging him towards her, her words slurring into an incoherant mess. With an unknown burst of strength, she tugged him into a laying position by the tie around his neck, much to his bewilderment and dismay. Marlene played with the small hairs on his open chest (He had unbuttoned a few of the silver buttons because of the heat), giggling loudly whenever he would back away because of the randomly occurring chills he would get. Skipper could just get up and leave, but he was frozen in place, and he sorta liked all of the very unneccisary attention he was getting...

The detective finally decided that enough was enough and that he should leave, but she had laid down against him. He lightly blushed, his pale cheeks gaining color for the first time in a long while. Marlene yawned as the sandman unleashed his spell on her and shut her eyes, falling asleep against his wide chest, smiling all the while. Everytime he would move, she would just lean into him even more.

She pulled his arm over her body and embraced it, making sure that he was wrapping the muscled appendage tightly against her waist and torso. Skipper cursed to himself but couldn't say that he didn't enjoy being in such a close proximity to her. So he simply went along with it.

Only for tonight...

_**A/N:**_

_**This was supposed be posted last weekend but my internet went out :(**_

_**Btw, my profile picture is a drawing I made (it was supposed to be a very ugly sketch of Marlene but I have different plans for her look).**_

_**!BaKeRy TiMe!**_


	15. Homeschooling is an Option, Again

_**.:: AFILW::.**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait (About 3 weeks, I think...)! But I've finally finished. From this point on, action with ensue instead of hints and stuff. I worked on this all morning with a bottle of Starbucks Frappuccino: Mocha. It's very good ;D. Oh, and I'm try to make Private's accent more apparent because after reading the chapters over it's barely added in.**_

_**I'm very pleased with the little scenes and stuff I've created for this chapter! They're very unexpected and uncalled for. I wanted to make a few happy/ fluffy/ humorous scenes before the shit really hits the fan for these characters. For a quick hint before you begin reading, lets describe one of the characters in this chapter. Skipper is like... a magnent. Now enough stalling! Go on! Read the flippin' thing!**_

_**Happy Holidays from me to you!**_

_**Chapter 15: Homeschooling is an Option Again**_

His eyes slowly opened, letting light breach the black barrier the lids created. His line of sight was hazy at first, and for a measly second, he beleived that there were two coffee tables in the living room. He remembered entering his room last night, how'd he get way over here? Kowalski groaned and rolled over, his head throbbing and his mouth abnormally dry. The scientist licked his chapped lips and rubbed his glassy azure eyes, groaning as he felt an abnormallity on his bottom lip.

He rolled his tongue over it oncemore and noticed a bump. It had a flavor much like Copper... Copper?!

Kowalski ran a finger over it and gasped,"R-Rico?!" The scientist couldn't find the strength to actually stand up so he crawled much like an infant, his hands fumbling around as he searched for something to hold on to for support. He felt a sudden rush of blood to his head and stopped, moaning out of pain. He sounded like a mummy.

"Shurr upp," Rico mummbled into a freshly stained couch cushion, the scent of alcohol and cigerrettes entering his nostrils, which sickened him even more. A sudden pang entered his stomach and he sat straight up, frantically looking for a trash can. He ran for it and began vomiting all that he had consumed the night before, which was only a ton of beer and a few onion rings.

Kowalski stood up despite how much his legs shook underneath his weight and started wobbling towards the mirror inside the small powder room, kicking away cans of soda Private and his female friends had left behind. A very feminine and earsplitting shriek emitted from the bathroom, the sound causing Rico to cover his ears and groan as well. Private and Keiko came scuttling down the creaking wooden steps (Keiko had spent the night because of the night before), Private took care of Kowalski and Keiko went over to help Rico.

The maniac would've usually pushed her away, stating that he didn't really need a woman's help and that he wasn't needy. But, he could make an exception just this once. Keiko tsked and made sure that his mohawk didn't get in the way by gently holding it back. She shushed him and rubbed his back in soothing circles, looking back towards Private and his hungover patient. "How's Kowalski doing, Private?"

"He's... in shock," Private replied and bit his lower lip, rubbing the back of his neck while trying to not titter _**(A/N:Lmao I love the word 'Titter')**_ knowing that the scientist would find any random reason just to get him grounded if he did. Keiko tilted her head and motioned for Private to switch adults, whom simply covered his mouth and noncholantly shrugged, secretly grinning from ear to ear with the ut-most amusemeant.

Keiko paid very little attention to the body language (or hints, rather) that the taller male had introduced to her and simply pushed them aside, entering the powder room for herself. She found her motherly instincts kicking in and soon fond herself mildly tapping the concerned adult's broad shoulder, his snibbling and whining actually getting to her,"'Walski? You okay?"

The 27 year old military agent looked back at her, his lip quivering. He had a hooped peircing on his lower lip and a very obnoxious looking smiley face tattoo on his neck along with a few hickeys. Keiko inhaled sharply and covered her mouth before slowly backing out of the small room and into the living room, doubling over with laughter once she thought she was out of ear shot. Kowalski's eyes seemed to have grown twice in size as he whimpered, her obvious chortles entering his ear canals.

Thats when Skipper came walking down the stairs in his training outfit, a simple white T-shirt and camoflaudge pants tucked into a pair of combat boots. He managed to squeeze his head through his dogtag's chain, which was replaced by a dark leather one instead. The officer grimaced at the sight before him, placing both hands on his hips, adjusting his belt since his hands were already there. "Rico! Get out of the trash can! You can't throw up your lunch in the kitchen! For pete's sake, man!" The leader carried out his orders in a sort of whine. Didn't they know better?!

"Kowalski what's- oh, well then..." The officer smirked, pretending that he had an itch on the bridge of his nose and began to 'scratch' it whilst concentrating on the intricate designs on the floorboards, trying not to sucumb to the laughter that was slowly brewing inside of him with every shaky breath his luitenant took. Private looked back at his commanding officer,"Skippah, when did you get home? I nevah saw you enter the house last night."

The leader looked towards the floor as he remembered what had ensued just a few hours ago...

_**Flashback:**_

_..._

_The military man arose from his slumber, his dark, colbat irises still hidden from daylight. Skipper silently smiled as he felt an odd warmth next to him, his arms enfolded around a slim, curvy figure. He loosened the tight grip that he had created around her hips (Obviously it'd be a woman), a content groan rumbling inside of his bulky chest. At the moment, it didn't matter who it was... That was until the pungent stench of perfume and Tequila slapped him across the face. He sighed and opened his eyes, tufts and tangles of honey brown hair filling his vision at first._

_Skipper tenderly brushed them aside and, since his hand was moved away from the secure and loving embrace, the woman next to him scooted even closer, her manicured hand began to search for his in high hopes of trying to get back into the position they were in before. The commanding officer propped himself up with his elbow and looked over to see if he knew the miss._

_He pushed away a few strands of hair, stopping once he recognized the female's delicate features. "Marlene?!" Skipper frantically scrammbled to get onto his feet, accidentally pushing her off of the edge of the couch. Marlene let out a harsh yelp as she was hastily knocked onto the carpeting face first, her world spinning around her. The commando then tripped because of a thoughtlessly thrown heel and landed flat on his stomach, muttering a series of colorful adjectives as he pushed himself up, fully awake now._

_Marlene glanced over her shoulder and noticed a shirtless Skipper, inspecting herself afterwards, sighing with releif as she realized that she was fully clothed. "Oh thank god," Skipper breathed, picking up his white button up from the ground. He glanced at the giant darkwood clock on the wall. 5 o'clock Am. Again, another praise. "The sleepover was enjoyable and all but I've gotta scram, doll."_

_"You can't just leave me after last night!" Marlene abruptly shut her mouth and mentally yelled at herself. She's making it sound as if 'other' things had occured the night before, and she was positive that nothing had happened. The commando's eyes widened, also realizing how it had sounded. He cleared his throat in order to keep his voice steady and tried to keep his stubbled cheaks from getting warm. "Uh... I can visit you again later?"_

_"Y-yea. Yea... Can we you know... Not tell anyone about this?"_

_"I wasn't ever planning to..."_

_..._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I just got home late, Private..."

Private nodded and looked back Kowalski,"K'walski, are you still going to take me to the Open House at school?" Kowalski viciously shook his and forced the door shut, locking the door. Private sighed and looked down at the wooden flooring, getting ready go ask Keiko if he could get a ride with her and Marlene. Keiko, on the other hand, was already by the door, backpack in hand,"I gotta go take care of Marley. I would go to the Open House but she's pretty hammered and I have to get her an Advil pretty much every ten flippin' minutes or else she starts whining. Bye guys!"

The private and smiled, hugging her before they parted ways for the second time that morning. Keiko closed the door behind her, making sure that it was locked considering that the commandos probaby wouldn't be going anywhere today. "Open House? Is that why you had today off?" Skipper inquired, helpng Rico up and off of his reddening knees. The feverish maniac dug through his pockets, pulling out a slightly damp peice of paper.

The Combat Medic grinned and showed it off to his leader, whom pushed it away. It was a female by the name of " "'s phone number. The only problem with that was that there was an insufficient amount of digits, most of the ones that were already there reapeating themselves to many times to be a simple coincidence. Rico groaned and crumbled up the note, throwing it into the pale silver trash can with a specific 'tude'.

"'Course, Skippah. But now I don't have anyone to take me..."

"Oh. Then I guess you should go off and find something to do-"

"Skipper!" Kowalski scowled, sending him a knowing glance. Skipper huffed and retreated to an are where he wouldn't have to see his second in command's visage. Private looked up at him and tilted his head in confusion, much like Jiggles would have done. "You know what, young Private, I'll take ya to your school meeting." Private lunged forwards and nuzzled into Skipper's torso as if he never planned on letting go. Skipper was taken aback but didn't immediately push him away in fear of hurting the child's feelings. He pretended to clear his throat and looked towards Rico,"Is the car ready?"

"Ir da garadge."

"Good job, Rico. I'll be back soon so you boys better be ready. I want to visit that poor excuse of a police man back at the station."

"Aye, aye, Captain..." Kowalski mummbled, unhooking the peircing's tiny black holder, yelping as the contact to the self inflicted, and still very sensitive, wound stung.

_***At the school...**_

The new and improved automobile skid into the lot, the speed demon controling it smiling in satisfaction. The once pink car was now a sleak black, customized rims and headlights reflecting the sun's feirce glow. Instead of having the inside of the vehicle out in the open, Rico had expertly attatched a sun roof onto it. The furinishing inside was also reinvented, tan leather seats and headboards were added as well. Though there were only two, (Passenger and Driver) the doors on both sides were custom made to go upwards instead of outwards.

Skipper pulled the sharply decorated vehicle into an empty parking spot infront of the middle school, cheesy flyers and uncooridinated, multi colored balloons hung against full grown oak trees. The school was surrounded by reddish brown birck wall, the main offices made by the same intricate building material. The rest of the buildings were either portable classrooms or made of a pale stone. It all must still be under construction.

"Skippah, we don't have to if you don't want to. You'd have to pretend to be my dad and your not the best actor," Private mummbled, figiting uncomfortably in the leather seat as he awaited the answer. He could sense the commando's uncertainty from a mile away, nervousness hovering over him like a cloud. Skipper, before replying, sent the child a questionable expression, shaking his head as Private looked up at him. The lead agent smirked as he effortlessly pulled the jingling keys from the ignition,"If your trying to get rid of me, Private, then it ain't gonna work. Besides, I don't have a problem calling you my son. You've already called me your _father_ before."

Private felt his neck and ears furiously burn whilst he recalled the night he had spent inside of his guardian's room after an unexpected nightmare. The thought of the youngest member of the squadron having an uncharacteristic dream hadn't been so farfetched that the leader would simply cram it into the farthest corner of his brain, but it was odd. He'd always beleived that Private constantly dreamt of sweet plums and sugary feilds of candy canes, but that thought was proven to be incorrect just weeks ago.

Private nodded before limply slumping into the whining passenger seat, the leather squeaking as he slid further into it. "I'm sorry," The sheepish private grimly replied, the irises of his big eyes swaying as he apoligized, his mind forcing him to do something he didn't want to. "For calling you my father."

"I... I don't mind..." Skipper spoke gruffly, his voice uncertain and slightly lower than normal. The child narrowed his eyes in question, his head once again tilting slightly to the right as he expected the higher ranking officer to add on to what he was saying. "You calling me your 'Dad', and all..."

Private lit up as he hadn't really had a mother or a father. The only person he considered to be a relative was his Uncle Nigel, whom recited to him countless stories of how his father (once a luitenant), would vanquish foes along side his team. He just didn't know that Skipper was a part of that team, as the captain. And that Manfreedi 3 brothers, one of them being Johnson. Manfreedi and Johnson were dead, but the final brother was still alive...

"I'm so gobsmacked, Skippah I've nevah had a dad before," Private inquired, breifly perking up and forcing himself back into a regular sitting position before clasping both hands together, a giddy grin ornamenting his facial features merrily. Skipper cooly smiled back,"You ready, then?"

"Of course, Skippah!"

"Hoo-ah!"

They both confidently strode towards the bustling school.

_***After checking in with the secretaries...**_

Both agents walked into the large gymnasim, whom was filled with families and all different shapes and forms. And by family members, they meant bunches of mothers as the fathers were working at the moment or just to lazy to wake up early enough to make it on time. The duo paid no mind as they trudged to the very top and sat down, their minds trailing off into another area in their meek imaginations.

Skipper sat in the basic guy position, legs and feet spread apart with his elbows resting on his clothed knees, his large hands supporting his chin by overlapping one another casually. He began going over the case mentally, scavenging and rummaging over the same things over and over again. Who was this 'Mr.J' guy and why did he owe the Outbacks money? There were many plausible suggestions and ideas, but who left the warning in the police station's parking lot? Why did Archey refer to the criminal(s) specifically when they first met? Did he know more than he was leading on?

His train of thought was broken when he heard the words 'Military man' and 'Attractive'. Skipper didn't need to even take a glimpse at Private to know why he was inaudibly sniggering at him and what the old women about two rows down were conversing about. The detective sighed and rubbed his temples as he tried to tune into the group of mom's conversation. Private's silent snickering got just a tad louder, informing his guardian that his beleifs were true.

Thats when a sudden, ear splitting pop came from the speakers connected to the walls. "EVERYONE GO TO HOMEROOM BEFORE I FLUSH YOU ALL OUT WITH PESTICIDE!" A very crude voice bellowed from behind a desk in the front office. Though it was very deep and rather hollow, the voice was surprisingly that of a woman. And, on that dreadful note, the slightly disturbed families slowly began to leave the bleachers behind and made their ways into the classrooms.

Skipper purposely passed by the two ladys that had sat previously on the benches infront of them, hoping that they weren't talking about him anymore. He was wrong. "He is a good looking one, but he's young. And probably Naive," One woman said to the other. Both laughed and placed a wrinkled hand on one another's shoulders in approval.

Skipper's eye twitched.

"Wot was that all about?!" Private mused once they entered a hall way leading up to his 1st period, laughing when Skipper rolled his dark cerulian orbs, his brow dipping downwards in an annoyed stare. The youth shifted his feet as his concious ordered him to cease his obscured chortles. Skipper shook his head and pat his ward's back in attempt to reassure him that he wasn't going to be slapped this time around. Not with all these people around, atleast.

Private gasped in horror before abruptly clasping a hand over his mouth in horror. Skipper instantly placed a well calloused palm over a hidden blade near his hip bone, a line of worry etching in between his brow. "Ms. Halmilton is here!" Private peeped, dragging his hands across his face in terror, the wretched woman was very _cruel_ and possibly the most disliked person in the entire middle school.

"And?"

"She _hates_ everyone with a bloody passion, Skippah! I can't count how many times she's yelled at me and my friends for no gosh darn reason at all!"

"Chill fish, Lewis, and get a hold of yourself. She couldn't be _that_ bad."

Oh but she was. Some say that the only reason she was pulled up another notch and promoted into headmaster was because she threatened the head of the schoolboard with a plank with a rusting nail on it. But, since his leader was there and that he'd surely protect him from her wrath, he agreed with him. "Your... Probably right, Skippah. Ehe. I shouldn't fret over something so prepostrous."

As they began to make their way past the crude principal, Skipper felt something rough grab his buttocks. Disgusted, he spun around, making sure that Private hadn't noticed his odd form of distress. "Ma'm! Miss- Ms. Halmilton?!"

"Call me Alice," The principal winked before walking away. Skipper felt his stomach churn, her voice straining to be as seductive as it could be, which it very obviously couldn't be. He felt his face go pale and he turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose and bobbing his head in misunderstanding. Why was this happening to _him_?! Why now?!

_***After a few hours of hearing teachers talk...**_

Young Private silently watched as his newly found father fought to keep the persistant nans and mothers at bay, his navy blue eyes displaying a sea of wariness as they each took turns flirtaciously asking him questions. Oh how this amused the boy, despite the fact that he had no idea how things escilated. The few children belonging to some of the woman began attempting to pull their single parents away. But outside of the classrooms, actual arguemeants began to flare. No one would suspect what would occur next...

_!Tat, Tat!_

Individual gunshots sprang through the opened windows and rang through the crowded halls, women protectively latching onto their equally terrified offspring and panicking amongst themselves. Skipper felt his instincts kick and stepped up to the plate as leader, not even daring to soften his harsh statements as some went into unnecessary hysterics.

"The more noise you people make the more likely the shooter himself with come into the room and attemt to murder us all so i suggest you all stop with the baby babble and be quiet! Your making it worse by scaring your kids half to death!" The aggressive military leader hollered, making sure that all heads turned towards him and then to the frightened teens. He pulled out a camoflaudged pistol from within his boot, causing the fragile elderly to almost pass out on the spot. "When I leave the school, lock everything down. Turn off all lights and act as if the school's empty, got it?"

They all nodded vigorously in confirmation, mostly because half of the people there knew that their local LAPD was simply a bunch of idiots with tasers and a brute for a leader. They soon began to gingerly mutter amongst themselves, hands shakily being wrung by the most timid of the group. "And why do we have to listen to you?" A chunky male spoke up, crossing his arms over his bulbous chest.

"Because, sir, I'm the closest thing you've got right now," The captain replied gruffly, making to personally add his own dash of attitude as he walked off, his combat boots squealing with hollow steps as he cocked his firearm and began making his way out the door. He nodded expectantly at Private. The military child looked back at his concerned clasmates before scurrying after his surrogant father despite the loud and obnoxious protests the crowd bellowed out, some even trying to catch up to him in order to force him back into the safety of the school walls.

But, he was a professional at what he and his teammates did. Although he lacked much training and weaponry training, protecting others at the cost of his own life was his job and he intended on completing this unexpected assignment. Private slowly unsheathed his hunting knife from it's hiding place and, before continuing his run, traced the delicate carvings etched into the leather handle.

_***At the scene of the crime...**_

Three scrawny, yet menacing, 18 year old males in orange clad stood over a boy of about 15 years of age, one of them holding a pocket knife up to the younger teen's cheek. The kid cowered in submission, brutal bruises and reddening scratches scattered across his body. They'd shot him. They actually did it. The scraggily dressed 15 year old cried out as the horrific reality set in. The small scavenger let himself succumb to the tender whimpers and cries that wracked at his malnourished and beaten form, wondering why fate had been so cruel to him.

The teenager stood over him slowly slid the knife away from his face, leaving a long, crimson line across his face. Another scar added to the collection. Oh if only the Scavenger kid hadn't listened to his former friends. If only he hadn't ease dropped. He let his eyes close and his body go limp. "Get rid of his body in the pond in Central Park, Hector. Mr. Rossi is gonna be in a good mood for sure now," An Outback bit his lip and studied the probably dead teen infront of them. That's when a flash of pain and another yelp peirced the air around them.

Skipper had pounced ontop of the man by the name of Hector and knocked him out with a karate chop to the neck, momentarily stopping the flow of blood from his jugilar vain to his heart. Another shadowed form revealed itself and took down another young Outback, punching him in the temple this time for a similar affect to the karate chop Skipper had dealed to the other enemy. The last member of the small group took off, jumping the chained fence and running off. The commanding officer threw his private a grappling gun and ordered him to follow the man while he took care of the comatose victim.

Private bit onto the leathery handle of his hunting knife and placed both hands on the handle of the grappling gun and aimed for the ledge of roof before letting the hook loose, his small body being flung to the very top like expected. The teenage detective landed with a few flips as he was one of the most agile of the group because of his small body mass.

He ran to the edge and looked down, his legs and torso manually maneuvering themselves around the large heat conductors and cooling systems ontop of the building with ease, his eyes never leaving the possible murder's tired figure. Private awaited the moment where the older teen would think that he's absolutely alone before jumping onto a fire escape ladder and then lunging onto the gangbanger.

The 18 year old pathetically flailed around as he tried to determine what had pinned him to the floor before realizing that it was just a kid. He smirked at his luck and began trying to stab him, throwing his arm forwards as he slashed at the vigilante. Private jumped away from the male and used his own knife to try and threaten the opposing force with his larger and evidently sharper melee weapon. Private knocked away all sudden strikes with a nimble backhand, finally knocking away the knife after his opponent left a large portion of his stance unprotected.

Young Private dropped down into a crouching position and spun around, leading his right leg around with him to perform an adequate swoop. The Outback fell onto his back with a groan, clamping his eyes shut and shaking his head in disbeleif as he realized how much of threat this kid really was. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill that guy! It wasn't my idea! It was Mr. Rossi! Rossi told us to kill him for ease dropping on our plans! I-"

He received a karate chop to the neck.

_**A/N:**_

_**Phew this was long! Hopefully it'll sustain you guys for a while until the next update! I'll try to update this one more time before the end of my Winter Break which is around 2 and a half weeks from now. So, who do you guys think Mr. Rossi and Mr. J are? They are characters in the show and 1 of them was revealed in an earlier chapter (hint, hint). Oh, and did you like Alice's guest apperance? Haha I remember reading a one sided Alice/Skipper and I just HAD to add a little scene in here X).**_

_**BAKERY TIME!:**_

_**POMfan17286: (::) The dots are supposed to be Sprinkles :/. Anyways, thanks for the reveiw! Really appreciate it!**_

_**HipTurtle15: (::) Thanks fo the reveiw! Really appreciate it, sis!**_

_**P.S: Can who ever it is that is spamming the reveiw box with "When Will I Update"s stop?I want to earn my reveiws when I update not when I don't. Thanks.**_


End file.
